Did I tell you I'm a spy?
by ailatan uchiha
Summary: [ON HOLD]The girls are part of a secret women spy organization and left their ninja boyfriends for getting suspicious, but fate has a plan to get them together again. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. Rated T just in case. R&R.
1. Introducing the spies

The girls were part of a secret women spy organization and left their ninja boyfriends because they were getting suspicious, but fate has a plan to get them together again. Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.

This is my first fic so don't hate me.

Talking, **inner self**, _thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke.

**Chapter 1**

**Introducing the spies.**

Darkness was the only thing that kept them safe, the only thing that hid them. Only the moonlight could see them but they knew it was their ally. Four black-cloaked dark figures walked through different streets of Konoha, the steps from their black 3-inch heels echoed through the silence, but they didn't mind. Suddenly they came to a stop and realized that they reached their meeting place. Silence over took them until a girl with black haired hold up in a ponytail broke the silence.

"So, did you have any troubles?" Ino said with a boring voice knowing already the answer.

"Why would you think we would have any trouble, Ino?" a girl with black hair hold in buns and a matured body said.

"I don't know Tenten nobody's perfect ya know!" a very offended Ino said.

"I had a little trouble with my mission," a girl with clear eyes, blushing at the same time said.

"Why Hinata what happened?" a girl with black hair and emerald eyes said.

"I had to kill this guy, Sakura" Hinata said.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Sakura said

"He was gorgeous and kissed me, while he was asleep." Hinata said with her head low in shame.

"What!" Sakura and Ino said.

"Yes, but then I snapped out of my shock and finished it." Hinata said with a hint of regret in her voice.

"Aw that's not too bad, Hinata at least your mission was interesting." Sakura said

"So Sakura you'd wish some other guy would kiss you instead of Sasuke-kun?" Ino said with a mischievous smile.

"No, I am happy with Sasuke. Unlike you Ino-pig!" Sakura said

"What did you say Forehead-girl?"

"You heard me, I bet you love to sky watch with cloud boy all the time."

"Oh I suppose you love every single moment you spend with mister ice-block bastard?" Ino said.

A glaring contest started between the two, until an exasperated Tenten said: "Ok that's enough you two! Remember that we still are on duty until Tsunade-sama arrives."

"Well said Tenten dear and thank you for pulling them apart" a very drunk Tsunade said.

"Tsunade-sama have you been drinking again?" Hinata said

"Why Hinata dear why do you say that?" Tsunade said

"Because you only call us dears is when you're drunk." Hinata said with a matter-of-factly voice.

"Oh well never mind that. Tell me your missions status." Tsunade said, "So let's start with Hinata"

"Target eliminated"

"Sakura?"

"Target eliminated"

"Tenten?"

"Target eliminated"

"Ino?"

"Target eliminated"

"Well done ladies, I need all of you to be at headquarters by 11 am." Tsunade said and without another word she disappeared with a 'poof'.

"I guess we should go back now, the guys are waiting for us." Sakura said.

"I know but we have to change back into our clothes." Tenten said.

Everyone agreed to this and they went to a certain public restroom. Already inside they looked into the big mirror, and knocked 5 times. Suddenly a woman's voice said: " Password?" "Moonlight shadows" They all said in unison. Then the same voice said, "Show your ids", again they all took out a locket with a skeleton in the center and two-crossed kunai behind it. As they held out their lockets a blue light came out from the mirror and checked the lockets and also them to check it really was them; after that the voice said: "Welcome Agents, please state your O.N. and request one at a time."

"Agent Sukhara Onura requests her personal belongings" Sakura said.

"Agent Hanati Hugay requests her personal belongings" Hinata said.

"Agent Tori requests her personal belongings" Tenten said.

"Agent Inaka Yonama requests her personal belongings" Ino said.

After all of them got their stuff they washed their hair and changed to normal clothes. Sakura's hair was back to its natural pink hair, Ino was blonde once again, Tenten's hair was brown and Hinata's was back to its violet color.

Twenty minutes later four beautiful girls came out of the restroom and headed different directions.

With Sakura

'_OMG! I'm so tired, hopefully Sasuke-kun's not home yet. Please don't be home yet!'_

'So what if he's home, he can't do anything to us we're just too cute' 

'_Oh no its you again and what do you mean by us?'_

'Hello! I'm you remember?' '_Oh yeah'_ 'You're so stupid, it's a miracle Sasuke-kun hasn't dumped you yet!' 

'_First of all he loves me ok? And second shut up!'_

'**(Pouts) Aw don't tell me to shut up, and pay attention we're here already'**

She arrived to the Uchiha residence and saw the lights on, so she figured that Sasuke was home.

'_Oh man he's here! Now what is my excuse for being late this time?'_

'You could tell him the truth you know' 

'_Are you insane I can't tell him the truth it's forbidden!'_

'Oh yeah, well good luck with that. Bye' 

"Well here goes" Sakura said while she pushed the door open, and walked inside. She went into the living room and saw Sasuke watching some movie; she thought he didn't notice her so she quickly walked to stairs but stopped on her tracks when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and felt her body being pushed backwards so her back was rested on a well-built chest. Then suddenly she felt his breath near her ear and heard: "Why are you so late?"

"Sasuke you know that we're in a very awkward position?" Sakura said turning around to see his boyfriend and blushing knowing that it was a very stupid thing to say since they've been living together for a year.

"Don't change the subject, and you know that we've been living together for a long time now." Sasuke said with his normal ice-block stare. "Why were you late?"

"I got lost in the path of life?" Sakura said blushing even more and ashamed of that unbelievable excuse.

Sasuke just stared at her for several minutes; his face was blank and his eyes showed no emotion. Then all of a sudden he smirked and said: "You're spending too much time with Kakashi-sensei; now tell me the real reason why you were late."

"Ok the real reason why I was late is because…because there was this gang that was picking on this little kid so I saved him and took him to his home. That's it, that's why I was late." Sakura said amazed that she actually made up a totally believable excuse.

"And I suppose that will happen tomorrow too?" Sasuke said

"Please Sasuke, I'm not late that often" Sakura said turned around and started to climb the stairs.

"I know what's going on here" Sasuke said, which made Sakura stop with a scared face on her face, but calmed down, and turned around to see him.

"Oh, what do you think is going on" Sakura said trying too hard to keep a straight face.

"Always coming home late, coming up with an excuse I never believed you could do something like this, but now its all clear to me."

At this point Sakura was terrified of what he was going to say. _'He knows that I'm a spy; I never thought he could possibly figure it out! I know that he was bound to find out about this sooner or later, and I guess he finally did.'_

"Sasuke I'm so sorry -"

"You are seeing some other guy," Sasuke said with hurt reflecting in his face (A/N: wow Sasuke? hurt? Impossible!)

"I wanted to tell you but- wait what?" Sakura said surprised with what she just heard and her surprise showed for she stood shocked. "You think that I'm cheating on you?"

"Not only me the dobe, Hyuuga and Shikamaru think so too, and I bet at this moment their telling this to Hinata, Tenten and Ino. You're always late and telling those stories we just thought of the worst."

"You honestly think that I would cheat on you? OMG! Sasuke I would never do something like that." Sakura said offended. _'I can't believe that after all this time he thinks this of me! The nerve of him to tell me this'_

"Sasuke I love you and I thought you knew that already I would never cheat on you" Sakura kissed him and gave him a hug.

"Yeah I know and I'm sorry for doubting you." Sasuke said with regret.

"It's ok"

After that they both went to bed, but Sakura couldn't stop thinking how close of figuring the truth they were, she had to talk to the girls about this. The time when they figure out the truth was close and they wanted to be prepared for it but they also had to make a big sacrifice.

First chapter done! All the guys have 19 years old; the girls have 18 except for Tenten she has 19.

O.N.: means organization name or a.k.a.

Please R&R.


	2. The plan

Here it is at last the second chapter, I hope you guys like it.

_Last time in: Did I tell you I'm a spy?_

After that they both went to bed, but Sakura couldn't stop thinking how close of figuring the truth they were, she had to talk to the girls about this. The time when they figure out the truth was close and they wanted to be prepared for it but they also had to make a big sacrifice.

**Chapter 2**

**The plan**

It was morning and if you woke up sharing the same bed with Konoha's heartthrob and drop-dead hot Sasuke Uchiha; you could totally think that life could not get any better, (A/N: Its my perfect dream! 0.0) but for a certain pink haired kunoichi it was like the entire joy of it vanished last night.

'_What am I going to do? He'll figure it out for sure, I mean my boyfriend is the Uchiha Prodigy for God's sakes!' _Sakura just couldn't stop thinking about her big problem, and what's worse she had to hide her emotions from him, or he'll get suspicious. But seeing that just thinking about it wasn't going to solve anything then she got up and did her morning routine like taking a shower, changing and making breakfast. A couple of minutes after she started cooking Sasuke entered the kitchen and started to make the table, "Morning Sasuke-kun! Did you sleep well?" "Hn (translation: yeah)" a non-interested Sasuke answered while turning on the TV. He changed the channels really fast until he stopped at a news channel; the news anchor seemed alarmed and somehow happy for the news that she was broadcasting. "In a turn of events the most wanted sexual predators Seka Taneshi, Hateku Myuja, Joreishi Hedeka and Yoshino Mae were found dead last night. Taneshi was next to a kunai covered on his own fingerprints and blood. Hateku was found inside a fishing net next to the pier, were he obviously drowned by falling in the waters after drinking several amounts of sake. Joreishi was found in his own bed, apparently he died of overdoses, and it was well known that he was a drug addict. However Yoshino was found in a dark alley with shurikens all over his body, the ANBU's have deduced this scene as a suicide since inside the corpse jacket was a note of why he did this and that he is not yet ashamed of his actions, apparently he wrote it minutes before stabbing himself to death."

'_Perverts' _Sasuke shook his head while looking at the TV. with a disgusted look.

'_Actually Hateku didn't fall on his own; I just pushed him while he wasn't looking! It's not my fault he was drinking at the time!' _Sakura said when the screen showed the pictures of the deceased. When she saw Joreishi she had to make a great effort to not blush. _'You were right Hinata; Joreishi was gorgeous, but very perverted! How can a guy kiss somebody while he sleeps? Does he dream about it? Oh and whoever killed Yoshino is so smart! I would have never thought about making him write that before killing him! Pure genius! I wonder whom of the girls did it?'_ Sakura smiled about this and finished serving breakfast.

"Sasuke-kun breakfast ready!"

"Hn"

After a few minutes they were almost finished with their breakfast and Sakura was taking her last sip of juice when Sasuke said, "What did you want to tell me?" Sakura stared at him with a what-are-you-talking-about look; Sasuke saw that look and smirked "I'm talking about yesterday, when I said that you were cheating on me, you said that you were sorry and that you wanted to tell me something when I interrupted you. What did you want to tell me?"

Sakura's eyes widened a bit and told herself not to panic many times in her head; she had to think about the answer.

"Oh its nothing important" Sakura smiled hoping that he would just leave it like that. But the Uchiha's curiosity was far beyond satisfied, _'What could she possibly be hiding from me?'_

"Sakura, just tell me"

"Just leave it"

"I'm not going to leave it until you tell me, now tell me what the hell is wrong with you woman!" Sasuke was totally exasperated but he smirked when he saw a very shocked Sakura. Now how would you feel if a guy tells you this? No not tell, yell would be the most appropriate word. And we all know our cherry blossom's temper; it took her a great amount of breaths to calm down. But seeing the smirking Uchiha made her snap and you could see a gigantic vein pop out on her forehead.

"Listen **mister**, I don't care if you're the great Uchiha Sasuke or the Uchiha Prodigy; but you're **my** boyfriend and you talk to me with respect GOT IT! And if you really want to know what's wrong with me then I'll tell you I'm on my freaking period, I'm going out! And you'd better think about smirking again you bastard!" and with that a very furious Sakura got up and stomped back to her room leaving a shocked Sasuke behind.

'I don't think I really needed to know that' Outside with Sakura Take out her cell phone and makes a call. 

"Ino? um I need to talk to all of you. It's really important, call Tenten and tell her that I need to see you guys, in an hour, you know where. Thanks I'll call Hinata see ya!"

_-Time skip to the reunion-_

The four of them were standing next to a sakura tree on the top of a hill, looking out to see the beautiful landscape below them.

"I called you here because we have a situation at hand, and probably you have noticed yesterday night" Sakura said while looking at the cherry blossoms fly away with the wind.

"I know what you mean, Naruto-kun questioned me as soon as I got home" sighed Hinata with a worried look.

"Shikamaru said the same, he thought that I was doing something wrong or troublesome, he noticed all the times were I was out doing our missions" Ino said.

"Neji, said the same thing to me and he got really close at finding out the secret" Tenten looked at the others waiting for their answer.

"Sasuke was just like him, but thought that I was cheating on him. But he was aware of all the times were I was on missions too. I think that they're getting suspicious; they also are talking about it between them. And with a little more investigating they are going to find out about it; we should think of something so that we can be ok if that ever happens."

"But if that ever happens then we can never see them again, you know the rules. We can't leave any trace of where we are. We'll have to disappear completely." Hinata whispered half serious and half afraid of not seeing his boyfriend again.

"Exactly, that's why we have to be prepared. We'll need somewhere to live, new identities and a new look so that no one can recognize us, and we also have to forget about the ones we love." Tenten said.

"But we can't just leave like that we need to leave an explanation to justify our actions." Ino stated as a matter-of-factly look appeared on her face.

"You're all right, so this is our plan: Tenten find a place for us to live in, Hinata you and I will talk to the Head of the Org. (Tsunade) and will tell her what's going on so that she can give us a new identity. Ino go get your camera and come back in an hour to record our good bye." Sakura said while a cherry blossom landed on the river below them and let it get carry it away. Everyone parted to different directions to fulfill their duties; Tenten got a newspaper and started to look for houses, cabins, apartments etc. Ino got home and got her camera with all the necessary equipment, Hinata and Sakura looked for Tsunade but couldn't find her so decided that they would talk to her when they were at headquarters.

When they back they seated next to each other below the cherry tree and turned the camera on. The first to talk was Ino " If you're watching this video then you probably are wondering what's going on. We know what you're thinking and no guys we're not cheating on you, what's going on its even more complicated than what you guys think. And all of us have something to say…"

Voila! Chapter 2 up! R&R please!

ailatan uchiha out!


	3. WOSK

Thanks to all my reviewers! (Sniff) I love y'all!

Sasuke: Are you crying?

Me: yeah, why?

Sasuke: You're annoying

Me: Yeah but you love me anyways right?

Sasuke: (blushes) maybe

Me: Yay Sasuke loves me!

Sasuke: Anyways on with the fic

**Chapter 3**

**W.O.S.K.**

_-Time skip to somewhere in the forest-_

"So you guys think that we're doing the right thing?" Hinata asked her friends.

"What choice do we have?" Tenten said while jumping on trees.

"Yeah you're probably right, but I wish this could be different" Sakura sighed as they all landed on the ground.

Then Ino knocked 5 times on an old looking tree; suddenly four machines with a keyboard came out. They all typed in their O.N. and their passwords, after they did a voice said: "Welcome Agents Sukhara Onura, Hanati Hugay, Tori, Inaka Yonama. State your request."

"We wish to go to headquarters," Sakura said

"Please wait for the Kuhl to appear" the voice said

"The what?" before they even had the time to say 'wow'; four attached seats appeared in front of them with holders. They all sat next to each other.

'_This is a different way to get to headquarters. But why do I feel like we're in danger?'_

'Maybe because we're always in danger smart-ass' 

'_Now you come back? Where were you when I confronted Sasuke?'_

'**Watching you panicking eating my handy-dandy popcorn'**

'Very funny, HEY WHAT THE HELL?' 

The holders dropped and adjusted themselves to their bodies, so no one can leave or fall out of their seats.

'I don't like this, oh well buh bye, hope you don't die' 'Die?' 

"Oh my freaking God!" they yelled their heads off when 'the Kuhl' accelerated to such a speed that they were pushed backwards and grabbed their seats hoping to the Almighty to let them live. The Kuhl was just like a giant roller coaster that dodged every tree, got upside down and seemed to be invisible; after five minutes they got to the top of a waterfall and when it seemed to stop, the Kuhl made a 90 degree drop (A/N: If you got into Sheikra you know what I'm talking about) and stopped in the middle of the waterfall and got sucked inside of it making the four passengers wet to the bone. Inside they could see a lighted platform with a gate that said _"W.O.S.K. Headquarters",_ the holders lifted and four shaky spies got out of their ride and tried some baby steps.

"That was awesome!" a very excited Tenten said while punching the air with her fist.

"Awesome but really scary when we dropped" Ino said still not able to keep her knees from trembling.

"It was the greatest ride/roller coaster of my entire life!" Sakura and Hinata yelled at the same time.

"Well we have to see Tsunade-sama, it's almost eleven, but we have to dry up first we can't go into her office soaking wet!" Ino turned around to a machine and ordered: "Agents Sukhara Onura, Hanati Hugay, Tori and Inaka Yonama request a dry service and their uniforms." "Take a step forwards," the voice said. They did and as if there was a blow drier machine they got dry in an instant, after that their uniforms appeared in a rack. They walked in a room and put their respective uniforms on and looked at themselves in a mirror, Sakura wore a black shirt that reached 3 inches above the knee with a cut that stopped at mid thigh, a black tank top with a black jacket on top, and a pair of mittens. Ino wore black shorts, and a black shirt. Tenten wore black pants with a black blouse. Hinata wore black pants with a black jacket. They all wore the same black 3-inch heeled boots (just like ch.1), and died their hair black with a spray they looked if their hair was frizzy, and when they were satisfied with their looks they took off for Tsunade's office in the heart of the building. They passed many women with black clothes and black hair too, most of them they knew and waved at them, one of them even congratulated Sakura and Tenten for their help on a past mission. They passed a small building that had a gate similar to the one by the waterfall that read: _"B.T.M."_ inside you could only see men walking around in the same black clothes and black hair. "Why do they have to stay inside, they're men right?" Ino complained while passing one of them.

"Because they are a back up team, they help us in missions that require a big team, and they don't require an O.N." Hinata explained for the thousand time to Ino.

"They're not too bad" Sakura said

"Oh yeah you only say that because you have a crush on one of them" Ino laughed at Sakura while looking at the guy that she'd mentioned before.

"You know he's my best friend"

"Sure"

"Guys knock it off we're here" Tenten said when they arrived at a tower with windows surrounding it.

They took the elevator and pressed to go to the 23rd floor, and when they got there it stood a door that had a small plaque reading _"Head of W.O.S.K."_; they knocked 5 times and a voice from inside called them in. The voice of course belonged to Tsunade which was the only one allowed to not die her hair but had to use a uniform; she looked at them for a minute and finally asked: "Well?"

"Well what" Sakura asked

"What do you mean 'well what'? You know what the 'well what means'" Tsunade said while taking sip of sake.

"No we don't, you called us here so you're supposed to know" Hinata said while trying not to annoy the Head.

"Oh right well I just wanted to see you here to ask you what do you think of our new method of transportation"

"Oh it was awesome"

"Great ride"

"Scary"

"Amazing"

"Well I'm glad cause that's what you'll be using from now on" Tsunade smiled while taking another sip of sake. "Now since that's why I wanted you here and I am done with it, GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

The four of them jumped at this but remained in their spots, not wanting to move since 'their business' is not over yet. And apparently Tsunade was starting to pop some veins on her forehead.

"Well why aren't you gone?"

"We need to tell you something important, concerning…our boyfriends" Tenten said

"What about them?" Tsunade had a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look on her face, when an idea popped into her mind and changed her look for an I-can't-believe-it look.

"OMG your boyfriends made you pregnant!"

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten had a 'wtf' face and yelled: "Nooo!"

"Oh, ok then what is it?"

"We think they're figuring out our secret," they said in unison while waiting for the bomb to explode. Tsunade waited for the information to be processed in her mind and when it did she didn't like what she just heard.

"What are you saying girls," Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That's why we came here, to tell you our plan" Ino said with a calm voice.

"Plan? You have a plan?"

"Yes we have a plan and its almost ready, but we need your help" Sakura said

"In doing what?"

"Finding us new identities" Hinata said while looking through the window to see black spots moving downstairs.

"Sure that's easy give me 3 minutes, you know how many identities I had to create for other girls? Millions"

'_I hope I have a pretty name' _Ino thought

'_I hope my name is exotic' _Tenten thought

'_I hope Naruto-kun won't recognize me' _Hinata thought

'_I hope we're doing the right thing' _Sakura thought

"All done girls! In case they figure it out, your new names will be…"

Cliffhanger! I'm soo mean XD

R&R please! I'll even make Sasuke ask!

Sasuke: what?

Me: Ask them to review!

Sasuke: (frowns) no! Stop being annoying

Me: (pouts)(puppy eyes) pwease

Sasuke: Hn (translation: R&R people!)


	4. Guy Talk

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock my world! No just kidding Sasuke is the **only** one who does.

Sasuke: Excuse me?

Me: You're excused (giggles)

Sasuke: Shut up you're more annoying than Sakura

Me: (sniffles) (cries) Waaaaahhh!

Sasuke: (sweatdrops) Stop crying you look stupid

Me: (cries harder)

Sasuke: Ok! Ok! Stop it, I'm sorry

Me: You're apologizing? OMG! This is great (kisses Sasuke) on with the fic!

Sasuke: (blushes) Aa (translation: Thank God)

Chapter 4 

**Guy talk**

"H-hey guys d-don't you think we could solve this situation like civilized m-men?" a frantic Naruto could have just swore that he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Naruto!"

"Dobe!"

"Baka!"

BOOM

THUD

BOINK

KABOOM

"AAAHHH"

"Hmph"

"Dobe"

"Troublesome"

"Why are you guys mad at me?" a very injured Naruto tried to sit back at the stool in Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"I acted totally ridiculous you stupid!" Neji was thinking 1000 ways to kill Naruto without any suspicion in his mind.

"You made me look stupid in front of Sakura and its all your fault dobe!" We all know who that is right? To those who are a little dense (cough stupid cough) I'll bold the main word here **dobe.**

"Shut up teme!"

"Sasuke's right Naruto, this is all your fault. It was troublesome enough that I had to ask what Ino was doing all those times that she was out and because of you the troublesome woman got mad at me and made me sleep on the couch!" Shikamaru said while looking at his retarded clouds. (A/N: Sorry Shika fans, but I still don't get what's so interesting about clouds)

"Yeah Hinata was very pissed about it, I think I hurt her somehow that she started crying"

"You made my cousin cry?"

Neji began to emanate a deathly aura and his right eye began to twitch, but being a Hyuuga he had to keep his cool, so hetried giving Naruto a chance to explain. Thank god that Naruto noticed this behavior and made a quick escape.

"B-but then I apologized and she forgave me" said Naruto waiting for a you-got-out-of-this-one look to appear in Neji's eyes.

And to Naruto's relief it did.

"Well I told you guys what I thought I never said you should ask them, and besides since when do you listen to me huh?" a sly grin formed in the fox dude's face studying his friends' expressions.

Sasuke had the tiniest blush that was only visible with a microscope; and closed his eyes. He definitely did not want to give the dobe the satisfaction to know that he was right. Neji had his eyes closed too but the idea of telling his dear cousin that he found his bloody body on the bottom of a cliff was very tempting. And Shikamaru? Well let's just say that he's staring at his clouds with just a word printed in his mind 'troublesome'.

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Whatever"

"Well since we're all together then how about some ramen!" said Naruto punching the air at the same time.

Nobody said anything they just seated again and ordered a bowl of ramen each, while Naruto ordered his tenth bowl. Slurping sounds were heard from the fox dude who just sucked his last noodle of ramen, and then he ordered his eleventh bowl.

"You guys know what time is it?" said Naruto in between slurps.

"Why don't you check yourself dobe?" a very annoyed Sasuke replied while finishing his ramen

"I don't have a watch"

"Its in your wrist stupid" Sasuke was now definitely losing his patience.

"Don't call me stupid teme!"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Idiot"

"Bastard"

A glare-until-my-eyes-hurt contest was going on between Sasuke and Naruto, it seemed that neither of them was going to let go. Neji put down his chopsticks and stared at Sasuke with a smug smirk.

"Jeez, I thought the Uchiha's were strong but you can't even beat Naruto in a weak glaring contest"

"What did you say Hyuuga?" said Sasuke breaking the glaring contest.

"What now you're also deaf?"

"At least I don't look like a girl"

"I don't look like a girl"

"Right, Ms. Hyuuga" (A/N: Sorry for that Neji fans, I don't really think he looks like a girl, I think he's cool)

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

If looks could kill there would be two corpses in Ichiraku's ramen stand, millions of Sasuke and Neji fan-girls would be crying their eyes out (A/N: In my fic Neji has fan-girls, because he's so cute O.O) and Naruto and Shikamaru would have to explain Sakura and Tenten how their boyfriends died. Luckily that doesn't happen in real life, or else all of the female population in Konoha would go insane.

"Guys break it up, this is too troublesome," a lazy Shikamaru just decided that the clouds were a little unimportant compared to what was happening next to him.

"Yeah, besides Sakura and Tenten said that they don't want to see you guys staring at each other" Naruto said while he was shoving up his fifteenth bowl of ramen down his throat.

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"By the way where are they?" Shikamaru found it really weird that all of their girlfriends were gone at the same time.

"I don't know, Sakura just said that she was going out, she didn't say where," Sasuke answered not wanting to say why she left.

"Tenten left too after her cell phone rang, she didn't say who called" Neji was a little suspicious about it when it happened but decided to shrug it off.

"Hey it was the same with Hinata but she told me Kiba needed her" Naruto said while he prepared for his sixteenth bowl of ramen.

"I don't think my cousin is with Kiba"

"Why?"

"Because I'm here, kid" Kiba said while Akamaru popped out from his jacket and gave a bark (A/N: He's just too cute )

"Hey dog-dude where's Hinata?" Naruto pointed his index finger at the face of Kiba and them moved it to Akamaru's face.

"Stop it dobe, hey Kiba have you seen Sakura, Ino or Tenten by any chance?" the others said wanting desperately to know what the hell was going on.

"Not today but last night I did. I haven't seen Hinata since last night, I saw Sakura with bushy brows yesterday since I saw her going to where he was going to train, Tenten was with Shino since he showed her something that excited her a lot, and Ino probably ate dinner with Chouji since she had two lunch bags" Kiba explained unaware of the looks that he just earned.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open and attempted to keep his cool, by closing his eyes. Neji was trying very hard to keep his calm, but his eyes were shooting daggers to Kiba. Shikamaru was shocked but kept muttering 'troublesome' and 'woman'. Naruto's mouth was wide open and ramen was dripping out from it. If someone had a camera at that moment it would have been the funniest picture ever.

"What the hell were you doing with Hinata last night!" Naruto and Neji yelled at the same time both trying hard not to beat Kiba to a pulp.

"Hey it didn't last long" Kiba was thinking about running home and not coming out until the fearsome Hyuuga was calm again, Naruto? Well he didn't care too much about him but decided not to push his luck.

"Where are Shino, Lee and Chouji?" Sasuke had his sharingan activated, Neji had his byakugan activated and Shikamaru believe it or not was totally armed.

"Shino is at the park, Lee is at the training grounds and Chouji is probably at some food stand"

In a flash the three shinobies left to find a certain ninja; all of them had a blood lust on their eyes. Kiba just felt sorry for his friends, knowing that they were going to meet their doom in about ten minutes.

"Here is your ramen Naruto," the ramen guy said

"I'm not hungry anymore" WHOA! Naruto declining a ramen bowl? It's the apocalypse! Actually no its not, he's just very very **very** angry, at a certain dog-dude, there was a very dark, powerful and scary aura emanating from him. Poor Kiba seemed to notice this and became really scared. (A/N: RUN KIBA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!)

"So, it didn't last long huh?" Naruto had claws instead of nails and had fangs. He looked ready to kill the poor boy in front of him. "Don't worry Kiba this will be slow and painful"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

Dun dun dun! Don't you just love jealous boys? Poor Shino, Lee and Chouji they are definitely going to die or not depending on what I want. I'm sooo evil! MUAHAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: Stop it you're scaring them

Me: Oh (blushes) sorry. Well?

Sasuke: Well what?

Me: You know what to do

Sasuke: (sighs) R&R please!

Me: Thank you

Sasuke: I hate you

Me: I love you too! (Kisses Sasuke)


	5. Someone save Lee!

Hey guys I'm back and better than ever! Here is another chappie hope you like it.

**Chapter 5**

**Someone save Lee!**

Sasuke's POV 'I'm so going to kill bushy brows, bring him back to life and torture him in front of Sakura till he dies again' 'You're damn right, how dare he be with our Sakura?' 'What the- who are you?' 'Sasuke I am your father' 

'_Wtf?'_

'I'm you retard' 'Who are you calling a retard you retard?' 

'**Ha! You just called yourself a retard. I didn't know you had such a low self esteem'**

'Self esteem my ass! Get out of my head' 'I can't I'm the part of you that is supposed to annoy you so you don't do anything stupid' 'So you don't want me to beat up Lee?' 'Oh no, I want you to kill him' 'Good to know that you're on my side' 'Don't get all sappy with me, hey stupid pay attention! There's the green spandex freak!' 

Sasuke could see a green dot in the middle of the training grounds and smiled an evil and sadistic grin worthy of Orochimaru (A/N: Scary). He landed a few feet away from him, Lee looked up to him and started to look everywhere looking for Sakura but he didn't find her.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL IN LOVE. WHERE IS MY BEAUTIFUL AND YOUTHFUL SAKURA?" Lee cried while doing one of his good guy pose.

"Why are you looking for her? Didn't you get enough yesterday?" said Sasuke with venom in his mouth.

"You know about it?" Lee asked with surprise all over his face

"Yeah, what do you have to say for yourself?" Sasuke thought about giving him a chance so that instead of killing him he only gets to beat him up.

"Well we didn't finished it, she was in a hurry" Lee was oblivious to the great mistake he just made, Sasuke was beyond mad, he was incredibly, terribly, amazingly (you get the point right?) mad.

"Have I shown you my 2001 ways to kill someone? Because your going to find out right about now" Sasuke appeared behind Lee and kicked his back; then he began to make different hand signs and started to attack him.

"HELPPPPP"

Normal POV

"Well I'm glad we took care of that" Ino said

"Yeah, luckily for us we have Tsunade-sama on our side" Sakura smiled

"HELPPPPP"

"What was that?" Hinata asked totally scared that someone could be in trouble.

"It sounded like Lee" Tenten answered while looking all the way to the training grounds.

"Looks like he needs help, I'll go to him, you guys can go on" Sakura offered.

"Ok Sakura, be careful" Tenten, Ino and Hinata left while Sakura started to jump on the trees on the direction she heard the scream.

After jumping many trees, she landed on the training grounds. Or at least what it used to be the training grounds, the trees where down and most of them reduced to splinters. The ground was totally cracked open and you could even see puddles of blood. (A/N: Poor Lee!)

"I have to tell Lee about over training" Sakura walked a little and stopped in the middle of the grounds when a bush started to shake. Sakura went into defense pose and took out a kunai.

"Who is it? Show yourself" it sounded more of an order.

Then out of the bushes a very beaten Lee crawled his way up to her, Sakura was shocked to see Lee like this and even though she wanted to run up to him and heal him, she found herself rooted to her spot unable to move.

'**Dang! What happened to him?'**

'_I don't know but whatever happened to him it must be very terrible'_

'**Well what are you still doing standing? Go on help him idiot'**

'_I can't move, I think I'm in shock'_

'**Well snap out it!' (She slaps her)**

Sakura runs over to Lee and tries to help him.

"Lee! Oh my God, what happened to you?"

"S-S-Sasuke…" Lee was trying to explain that her over jealous boyfriend beated him up to a pulp.

"Sasuke what? Where is he?" Sakura asked, thinking that something must have happened to Sasuke too. But then (speak of the devil!) Sasuke appeared from behind the bushes with the deadliest look Sakura had ever seen; he had his sharingan activated and stopped on his tracks when he saw Sakura with Lee at her side. The side made him even more furious (if that is even possible), he growled at the sight scaring the crap out of Sakura, but even though she was scared she defied him by standing right next to Lee.

"Sasuke-kun, what have you done!" Sakura was scared at the state that Lee was currently in. But she was terrified at the thought that her boyfriend was the cause.

"Give him back Sakura, I'm not finished" Sasuke said with the most sadistic look he ever had. At the mention of Sasuke's voice, Lee started to tremble and grabbed Sakura's leg as to implore to her to save him. She just couldn't feel any more sorry for him.

"Give him back? So you can definitely kill him? What the hell is up with you?" Sakura felt anger rising up and was thinking that she would probably have to fight her own boyfriend if he gets an extremely case of stubbornness.

"Sure, go ahead defend him, and while we're at it why don't you explain to me what were you doing with him yesterday?" Sasuke was ready to catch Sakura off guard so that he can grab Lee again and drag him over to finish off for good.

Sakura had a look that resembled both confusion and anger. "Yesterday? Were you spying on me?" How ironic she is a spy and she's being spied! Somehow she doesn't think this is ironic at all, she thinks this is a totally invasion of privacy.

"No, but I think I should start. Kiba said that he saw you walking were Lee was supposedly training, explain that" Sasuke was expecting a wholehearted explanation from Sakura, and she'd better say it quick for Lee's sake.

"So you're telling me that you beat up Lee, because some dog-addicted guy tells you that I have something with Lee? OMG Sasuke! You just crossed the line there mister! AND IF YOU SHOULD KNOW, YES I WAS WITH LEE!"

Sasuke was not expecting this and it made him even furious that she can just say it without any regret, but before he began thinking about more ways to kill Lee and making a jutsu so that nobody can ever find his body he heard Sakura say or yell: " I WAS WITH LEE YESTERDAY BECAUSE I HAD TO HEAL HIS BROKEN WRIST!"

Sasuke looked over at Lee's left wrist and saw a new bandage. He should have seen it before attacking him but he was too busy in figuring different ways of how to kill him.

Silence.

An awkward silence surrounded them, Sasuke could feel his anger leaving him and instead shame took over the Uchiha's body and mind.

'**Way to go dude, you just made a fool out of yourself, I told you not to beat up Lee'**

'_What are you talking about? You told me to kill him'_

'**(Points an accusing finger at him) don't even think about blaming this on me'**

'_Whatever, so what do I so now?'_

'**You better apologize'**

'_Yeah, but what can I say?'_

'**You're an Uchiha, you will think of something, but do it fast idiot she's leaving!'**

Before he could even blink Sakura picked Lee up and looked at him with hatred. "You have gone too far this time Uchiha! I am very disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry" was the only word he could say, but Sakura and Lee were no where to be seen.

Ooooohhh! Way to go Sasuke, look what you did! And sorry about Sasuke beating up Lee for all those Rock Lee fans, it was needed for the fic; please don't hate me. Thanks to all my reviewers. R&R please!


	6. OMG! It's Neji!

Chapter 6 

**OMG! It's Neji!**

The birds are chirping, the smell of roses is in the air and everything is nice and peaceful, NOT! If your name is Shino then I'd suggest you crawl under a rock and wait a horrible and painful death by a certain Hyuuga.

Sadly Shino wasn't aware of what his fate was going to be in the next few minutes; he was sitting in the shore of a river very busy matchmaking a couple of bees! And while he was doing his 'meddling-with-his-bees-love-life' Neji had already found him with the help of his byakugan, although he was far away he could still see him.

'I'll kill that stupid bug-freak' 'You got that right' 'Hey! Who are you? How did you get in my head?' 'I am you so basically I live here' 'Great now I have an annoying voice inside of my head' 'Got that right baby pop (bating his eyelashes)' 

'_(Wtf face) Listen you, get away from me!'_

'I can't! I have to tell you how to destroy bug-freak without anyone noticing!' 'Thanks but no thanks, I can do it by myself and hell am I going to enjoy it!' 'That's the spirit, there he is! HE'S GOING DOWN!" 

And there he sat, the 'bug-freak' a.k.a. Shino crying his heart out because I bees are on their way to their 'honeymoon' (A/N: OOC much?). When suddenly Neji landed in front of him; and glared at him with an if-you're-smart-you-will-run-away-screaming-like-a-little-girl-begging-for-forgiveness look.

"Neji? Why are you staring at me like that? Are you ok?" poor Shino he was totally clueless to his doom.

"No, bug-freak I'm not ok. But after I'm done with you I assure you I will be" Neji cracked his knuckles, activated his byakugan and charged at him.

Tenten was relaxing in front of a river; she thought that this place would be very romantic if her boyfriend was there with her. Now that she thought about it , she saddened at the thought of leaving the love of her life.

"There's no other way," she said to herself, hoping that she and her friends won't ever have to use that option.

She looked at the river and first thought that the sun was playing with her vision, but then she yelled in horror, when she figured out what was going on.

"BLOOD! OMG what's going on up there?" Tenten was obviously shaking at the sight in front of her.

But nothing was compared to what was she going to see next. A body was floating towards her direction. Now that scared the shit out of her.

"Holy shit!" she went into the river, grabbed the body and took it to shore. She looked over the corpse (no he's not dead guys chill) and got into a state of shock.

"SHINO! OMG WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Tenten get away from him" Neji appeared out of nowhere and stood there with his byakugan activated and the most evil look Tenten had ever seen.

"Neji-kun? What are you doing here?" it took her a minute to realize what just happened, but it totally scared her to know that her Neji-kun could actually do something like that.

'Why did Neji-kun hurt Shino?' 'Hell only knows but man! Look at Shino! He really got his ass kicked' 

'I'm not going to ask who are you or what the ell are you doing I my head since I'm still in shock. I cannot believe that Neji was this strong'

'**DUH! He's THE Hyuuga Prodigy! God you are so stupid'**

'Shut up'

'**Whatever! You need to snap out of it (slaps her and eventually snaps out of her shock)'**

"Neji-kun, why did you do this?"

"Oh now we're playing 20 questions? Ok me first; what were you doing with bug-freak last night? Oh wait I know! You were cheating on me weren't you little whore?" Neji spat the last words to her as if he was right the entire time. And that was when the Hyuuga prodigy dug his own grave.

Tenten? Well after what he just said, she was more than pissed off. " FYI, HYUUGA! HE TOLD ME HE BOUGHT A NEW SET OF WEAPONS AND I WANTED TO TRY IT, SO WE WENT OVER TO HIS HOUSE JUST SO I COULD HAVE A LOOK AT THEM! SO IF YOU THINK THAT I'M A WHORE I DON'T KNOW WHY ARE YOU STILL MY BOYFRIEND!" after yelling her head off, Tenten grabbed Shino who was miraculously still alive, and jumped to the hospital leaving a shocked Neji with his also shocked inner self behind.

After a few minutes he snapped out of it, walked to the nearest tree and started to bang his head against it, while in his head his inner self was yelling **'YOU ARE THE STUPIDEST PERSON EVER!'**

**Hey guys! So waddaya think? Good bad? Please R&R! Also I need help with the Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten's identities. Please mail me the name you think for each of them. C ya next time!**


	7. Naruto and Shikamaru's revenge

I'm so sorry for not updating, but since school started I had little time to finish this chapter. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers. I know that I said that Shino was at the park, but then he was by the shore of a river. Well in the park there actually is a river. Also Lee said, "He and Sakura didn't finish it" well Sakura was supposed to check his movements but she had to go home early so she didn't actually finished checking. Well hope this cleared some doubts. Sorry if it sounded a little crappy. On with the fic.

Disclaimer: I will never ever be able to own Naruto or Sasuke, (sniff) how tragic! 

**Chapter 7**

Naruto and Shikamaru's revenge 

Shikamaru's POV

I have been looking all over town and still no trace of Chouji. I looked like Tenten, I had kunais in my pouch, shurikens inside my clothes, a katana by my leg and needles in my hair.

'When I find him I'll kill him' 'You'd better, you lazy ass' 'Wth? Who are you?' 'In you idiot! And you are supposed to have an IQ of 200! GEEZ!' 

'Shut up, I need to find that 'big boned' guy'

'Well why don't you check at Ichiraku's ramen shop?' 

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Normal POV

Chouji was munching on his chips as always (A/N: does he even stop?) and was on his way to have some ramen. He was thinking the many bowls of ramen that he would order and the many chips that he'll eat after. He was in his own little world of uh… food when something made him stop or at least someone.

"KIBA!" Chouji was totally shocked of what he was seeing. Naruto was beating up Kiba to more than a pulp (A/N: is that even possible?), and he didn't seem that he was going to stop anytime soon.

"Naruto, what is wrong with you?"

"I'm just beating the crap out of Kiba" Naruto said in a creepy calm voice

"Why?"

"Because he did _something_ to Hinata"

"Why would he do it?"

"Exactly what I was going tot ask you" Shikamaru landed out of nowhere and Chouji swore that a flash of red just tinted his eyes.

"Shik-?"

"Shut up! I'm the one asking the questions here! Now tell me what were you and Ino doing yesterday?"

"Eating" Chouji said simply.

"And?" Shikamaru knew that there was more to the story and he wanted to know all the details.

"And afterwards we finished our little game"

That made a certain 'troublesome' guy turns red. He began to feel fire rising up his body.

"Little game? What do you mean little game?"

"You know the game… my game? Although I told Ino that we had to stop since I got bored and well she was a little disappointed"

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

Shikamaru POV

That hit a nerve; I can't believe what I am hearing. Inner self was fuming with anger.

'OH NO HE DIDN'T!' 'How dare he use Ino for his own perverted games?' 

'**Let me out for a few seconds and I'll rip him apart with my own bare hands'**

'No way! I will definitely not let you out' 'Why?' 'Because I want to rip him apart with my own hands, this is just too troublesome' 'Troublesome my ass! Go out there and kick his fatty ass!' 

"Shikamaru? You ok?" Chouji asked me; he was obviously oblivious to the death glare I was giving him. (A/N: I'll send flowers to your grave Chouji)

"Chouji you fat ass YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Shikamaru yelled and out of every part of his body kunais, shurikens, katanas and other kinds of sharp stuff were immediately thrown at him. (A/N: scary much?)

_ TIME SKIP _

A very hurt Chouji and Kiba, were still being beaten up (wow), and nobody even dared to stop either Naruto or Shikamaru. In their minds they were begging for someone brave enough to put a stop to this torture.

"NARUTO!"

"SHIKAMARU!"

I guess we all know who just yelled.

"Naruto-kun what in the world are you doing to Kiba?" Hinata was totally shocked to see his own teammate being hurt, but what shocked her the most is the look in Naruto's eyes.

"He's just getting what he deserves!"

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Hinata was angry at all this nonsense.

"Why don't you tell me? How was Kiba? I heard that it didn't last long, you two-timing slut!" Naruto yelled so loud that everyone had turned to look at them. Hinata felt so embarrassed but her anger was totally visible.

"Hey don't insult Hinata, and you Shikamaru, just what were you thinking by beating up Chouji, HE'S OUR TEAMMATE!" Ino was totally paralyzed with what she was seeing.

"Oh really? Our teammate? Why I thought he was your little affair! Thought you could do things behind my back huh? Well it didn't work, next time fuck another bitch like you" Shikamaru yelled as loud as Naruto, both of them felt very proud of revealing their girlfriends' 'affair' IN PUBLIC!

Ino and Hinata were both shocked and wide eyed, their jaws dropped and stood there looking at everybody else staring at them. Hinata was the first one to snap out of it.

"Listen to me you loud and obnoxious brat! (A/N: OOC much?) I have no idea of what are you talking about, but I met Kiba yesterday because we were sparring! And since I had to get back home it didn't last long enough!" Hinata had turned different shades of red not for embarrassment but of anger.

"And you lazy ass, how dare you say that about me IN PUBLIC! But since you want to know so bad what was I doing with Chouji here, I'll tell you. We were eating lunch because I asked him and then we decided to play dares! But since he became bored he told me that I had to go, but I got mad because I was winning, but left anyways!"

"Oh" Naruto and Shikamaru said at the same time. How could have they believed that they could do something like that? (A/N: Because they're stupid)

Ino and Hinata took their beaten friends and took them to the hospital.

Naruto and Shikamaru just stood there, feeling the stares of everyone in the vicinity. Until Naruto snapped out of his shock and said idiotically.

"What just happened?"

090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909

**Ok maybe this is the crappiest chapter ever, if you think so then PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I'll try to update soon!**


	8. Its not your fault

Sorry for not updating, kill me, tackle to the ground, and burn me alive if you want but before you do read the chappie and review. Please!

Chapter 8 

**It's not your fault**

Lee's POV

I opened my eyes slowly; the first thing I saw was a blinding light. I tried to focus my eyesight. Then I heard a soothing voice next to me.

"Lee? How are you feeling?"

I turned my head and saw Sakura sitting next to me. She was holding my hands, wait-holding my hands? I checked again to see if I was hallucinating, OMG! Sakura was holding my hands! I felt the blood rush to my face. I was burning! She must have seen me blushing because she smiled at me.

"Sakura your beauty is enough to make any ill man return to his rightful youth" Lee said.

"Thanks Lee. How are feeling?"

"My whole body is sore" Lee confessed

"Well Sasuke did beat you up pretty badly, I just don't want to think what would have happened if I didn't stop him from hurting you." Sakura's smile dropped and she had a sad expression on her face.

"Sakura why did he do that?" Lee apparently was forgetting the part where Sasuke insulted and accused Sakura of cheating on him.

"He thought I was cheating on him with you," Sakura said feeling even sadder.

"Why would he think that?"

"I think he assumed it when I was curing your wrist."

She then started to cry in front of me. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm so sorry Lee! This is all because of me; Sasuke did this to you because he was driven by jealousy! And to just see you like this makes me feel even worse. Its all my fault!" Sakura sobbed.

I just watched her in awe; she took the blame for what her boyfriend just did?

"Sakura it's not your fault this happened, Sasuke would have done this sooner or later. Besides don't worry about me THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL HELP ME!" Lee said punching the air.

Sakura started to laugh and said that she was glad to see that my personality hasn't been damage as well. A nurse came in to tell Sakura that I needed to rest, she looked at me one last time and wished me to get well soon, and then she left.

Chouji's POV

'_I know this smell. BBQ? No, it's PORK! OMG! IT PORK AND BBQ!'_

Chouji's mouth was watering and he snapped his eyes open to see a smirking Ino.

"Took you long enough to wake up" Ino smirk became bigger.

"I thought I smelled chips" Chouji replied. "I guess I was hallucinating."

"Actually you weren't" Ino took out a bag of chips from her purse.

I've never felt so happy. When I touched the bag I started to cry on my mind.

"Oh my precious" Chouji started to munch down his chips. "Thanks Ino"

"It's the least I can do after what that idiot of a boyfriend I had did to you."

"Had?"

"You don't expect me to still be with him after what he did to you! Not only that he insulted me in PUBLIC! And I've come to realize that he doesn't trust as I thought he did. "

Ino stood there looking at the floor for a few minutes, and then she sat back in to her chair and looked at me with sadness written all over her face.

"Chouji I don't know what to say to you! I'm so sorry for all this! Look at you, you're in a hospital because of me."

"Look Ino what happened doesn't have anything to do with you. If Shikamaru had been his normal lazy self then nothing of this would have ever happened. Its not your fault"

I smiled at my teammate to let her know that everything was going to be ok. She felt better and took another bag of chips from her purse. She gave it to me since also and said that I should rest. I just smiled again.

'_Shikamaru sure is dumb to have acted that way about Ino. Now he just lost the love of his life.'_

Shino's POV

I felt very weird, maybe because I couldn't feel my head due to a splitting headache. I felt someone by me and I opened my eyes to see who was it. It was Tenten and she gasped when I opened my eyes.

'_Why did she gasped?'_

Then it came down on me. My sunglasses were in the table next to me. OMFGSH! I WASN'T WEARING MY SUNGLASSES!

"You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen!" Tenten said

"You didn't see anything," Shino said while waving his arms

"Can I at least take a picture with my cell?" Tenten immediately took out her phone.

"Fine"

Tenten squealed and took four different pictures. I was getting annoyed so I told her to please stop.

"Sorry it's just that your eyes are so pretty"

"Were am I?" I asked while putting on my sunglasses

"You're in a hospital" Tenten's smile disappeared and she looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Shino, I'm sorry that Neji beated you up. I know that this is all my fault, it may not seem like it but I know it is."

"Look Tenten I really don't think you're the one to blame. Neji should be the one who should be sorry for what he's doing to you. Don't try to hide it Tenten I know you're in pain."

"Hmph! He'd better be sorry!" Tenten was a little more animated.

"Thanks Shino" She smiled at me "Well I guess I should leave you now, I found you in a bad condition so I guess that you need to rest."

Tenten got up waved and walked out of the room. I went back to sleep again, and this time I made sure that my sunglasses were covering my eyes.

Kiba's POV

I cannot believe that I'm in a hospital, in a robe that leaves my ass hanging, and that I feel as if I had recently taken a bath. Hinata was next to me petting Akamaru; she looked really disturbed.

"What's wrong Hinata?" I asked

Then all of a sudden she started to cry in front of me. I was shocked. I've never seen Hinata cry; normally I would have seen her faint and stutter but that was way before Naruto gave her the confidence she needed to overcome her shyness. But cry?

"K-Kiba! I-I'm s-soo s-s-soorry! Its m-my f-f-fault that N-Naruto hurt y-y-you this b-bad!" Hinata was sobbing uncontrollably now.

"Hinata you don't need to feel sorry for anything. It was all Naruto's fault. He misunderstood what I said about everyone. And I bet all the guys also misunderstood everything about your friends, cause I know they went to look for them. The thing is that you don't need to be this upset. I'll be all right." I smiled a sympathetic smile to her.

"Thank you Kiba" Hinata said smiling back.

After a few minutes of talking and a few cries of Hinata, she decided that it was time that she should leave me to rest. She made me promise to not make a mess when its bath time. I still cannot believe that I accepted. But with Akamaru at my side I forgot all about it and fell asleep.

**There it is! I said in one of my replies that I was going to update the chap before this weekend, and that was the plan but then with my job and homework and studying for tests I didn't have time. I'll probably be updating next week. I'm so sorry! Please review! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	9. Guys in Trouble!

Hey guys! I'm back with another chap! Cool that rhymes! Anyways I finally finished the ninth chapter so enjoy! This is the longest chapter I've written until now!

**Chapter 9**

**Guys in trouble!**

Normal POV

Sakura was on her way to the cafeteria to get something to calm her nerves, and anger.

'_I just can't believe that Sasuke would do something like this!" _

'I know but hey he was worried that he could lose you" 

'_I know, where's the cold-hearted-I-don't-care attitude of Sasuke when it's necessary?' _

'Well what are you going to do about it?' 'I don't know' 

Sakura had no idea of what to do. She was still having a talk with her inner self when she heard a voice calling her.

"Hey Forehead!" you can all guess who that was.

"Porky, How many times have I told you that I don't have a big forehead anymore? And what are u doing here?" Sakura asked Ino who was behind her.

"That's what I was about to ask you"

"Ino? Sakura? What are you guys doing here?" Hinata was approaching them.

"Hinata?" Sakura was totally surprised

"The only one we need is Tenten and we have the whole group" Ino laughed

You can guess what happens here right?

"What are you guys doing here?" Tenten said

"Speak of the devil" Ino said with sarcasm.

They all bought some drinks and went to the park to talk about their encounter in the hospital. But they ignored four shadows following them.

"So what were you guys doing there?" Sakura asked.

"Let me guess you went to leave either Lee, Shino, or Chouji because they were severely hurt?" Hinata smiled at the sight of her friend's faces.

"What are you a psychic or something?" Tenten asked.

"No, that's what Kiba told me, or actually assumed."

"What does Kiba have to do with this?" They all asked at the same time.

"Well apparently he said something to the guys and they misunderstood so they went to kill the others, and Naruto of course beated Kiba to a bloody pulp." Hinata said with a thinking pose that matched Shikamaru's.

"So that's why Sasuke almost killed Lee"

"Same with Shikamaru"

"Neji did the same"

"Wait a minute, so Shikamaru insulted me in public because of a rumor?" Ino yelled in frustration.

"He insulted you in public!" Sakura and Tenten said at unison.

"Not only her, Naruto insulted me too!" Hinata said with anger, when she remembered that scene.

"What did they said?"

"Naruto called Hinata a two-timing slut, and Shikamaru called me to fuck another bitch like me" at this point Hinata and Ino were squeezing the bench handle so hard that it was beginning to bend.

"OH NO THEY DIDN'T!" Sakura and Tenten yelled in unison

"OH YES THEY DID!" this time it was Ino and Hinata who yelled

"Sasuke didn't insult me but he accused me of cheating with Lee, but I'm sure he was thinking something to insult me; I could see it in his eyes." Sakura said in a thinking position

"Neji called me a whore!" Tenten recalled while the rock from the ground was becoming sand.

"HOW DARE THEM DO THIS TO US?" They all yelled at the same time

"Shikamaru is so going to pay for this!"

"Naruto is going to be so sorry that he won't even be able to swallow ramen!"

"Hyuuga, won't even be able to think about destiny after I'm done with him"

"I'm going to beat up Sasuke so bad that when he won't even think about reviving his clan."

"You know I'm so mad that I think I need a break." Hinata said

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Me four"

"I know why don't we go to Tsunade and ask her if we can take a vacation?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Ino smiled

"Let's go now, this place reminds me of the guys and its making me angry again" Tenten scowled.

"Yeah, you're right" the others said

They all got up and walked to the Hokage Tower. From the shadows four men walked to the clearing.

"I cannot believe you guys insulted them in public!" Sasuke said outraged

"How dare you dishonor my cousin like this!" Neji was once again in his overprotective mode.

"Well what do you say about you huh?" Shikamaru defended himself.

"Yeah Neji, why did you call Tenten a whore?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Neji.

"Nice going to idiots, apparently I'm the only one who didn't insult anybody. I have more self control unlike you losers" Sasuke said with his I'm-so-cool glare.

"Then why did you beat Lee so badly?" Neji smirked.

Sasuke blushing the tiniest blush to have ever existed.

"Hey lazy bum why aren't you talking back… or staring at the clouds?" Naruto asked with curiosity, it wasn't common for Shikamaru to not stare at the clouds. But he was very pale, as if he knew he was going to die any second now.

"I was just thinking about what the girls said they'd do to us" Shikamaru said in a deathly whisper. Every one of them stayed silent for the message to sink in. Then of course Naruto screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! I CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT EATING RAMEN!

"Ino is going to kill me, I just know it" Shikamaru's knees gave up on him and he collapsed on the grass.

"Did you guys hear what Sakura said? I WON'T BE ABLE TO REVIVE MY CLAN!" Sasuke grabbed his 'thing' protectively, and cringed at the thought.

"Tenten will have my head! I knew I shouldn't have messed with her." Neji was becoming blue up to the point where you would think that there's something wrong with his breathing.

"PLEASE FORGIVE USSSSSSS" They were all freaking out by now and running around in circles. Except of course Neji and Sasuke, they would never do that in public, they were just too cool to show fear in front of others. But in their minds they were having another kind of reaction.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sasuke's Mind 

'**Way to go stupid! Now we will never be able to 'feel' again!'**

'_Shut up!'_

'**What do you think Sakura would do?'**

'I don't know but it can't be good' 

'**Why?'**

'…'

'OMG she didn't add the suffix! She only forgets the suffix when she's really in a mood worth of the devil!'

'I'm doomed' 

'**_WE'RE DOOMED!'_**

At this point Sasuke and…Sasuke were crying and praying to the Almighty for forgiveness, so that they can be accepted in heaven.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Neji's Mind

'**Tenten will kill us, kill us KILL US!'**

'Stop that! She can't do that much damage' 

'Wanna bet? You saw how she squeezed that rock into sand while she thought of us!'

'…'

'Ok I have it all figured out, we run away from home go to another country and become a blackjack dealer named Dai Koto'

'What? I am not fleeing to another country to become a blackjack dealer named Dai Koto!' 

'**Then what do you suggest?'**

A few seconds later both Nejis were running around and screaming like little girls. (A/N: weird)

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030

A few moments later Sasuke snapped out of his trance with his inner self.

"Guys I have an idea. I'll be back in 15 min." with that he took off to Go knows where.

"Where is the teme going?" Naruto asked

"God only know where" Shikamaru sighed. (A/N: Hey! That was my line)

"He said he had a plan" Neji scowled

'I can't believe I didn't think of a plan myself' 

'Blackjack dealer' said inner Neji in a singsong voice.

Time skip 

Sasuke came back with a big backpack, around his shoulder.

"We all need a plan to get our girls back, and their forgiveness so that they won't destroy us from the face of the Earth right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well I have a plan but for it to work we need professional help," Sasuke told his friends.

"I'm in, anything to get Hinata back" Naruto sa- umm yelled.

"Why not?" Neji said

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed.

Everyone stared at him.

"Was that a yes?" asked Neji

"Sure" said Shikamaru

"So who is that professional of which you were talking about oh great Teme?" Naruto smirked.

"I have a couple in mind" Sasuke gave Naruto his infamous glare.

He motioned them to lean over and he whispered them the names.

"Sasuke that will never work! It's just too troublesome. Besides they will never agree on helping us when they figure out how bad we messed up!" Shikamaru stopped watching at his 'cool' clouds (A/N: Wow) and was looking serious.

"Lazy bum is right Uchiha, they will never help us" Neji said.

"Then we'll make them help us" Sasuke smirked at the last remark.

"The only way that we'll ever accomplish that is through bribery. AND WE NEED SOMETHING THAT IS VERY DEAR TO THEM FOR IT TO WORK!" Naruto yelled again making everyone at his surroundings become deaf for a few seconds.

"Something like THIS?"

Sasuke took his backpack and emptied its contents in front of the guys. Everyone stared at it wide eyed for a few minutes in shock, and then looked up to the smirking Uchiha, and yelled at the same time.

"HOW DID YOU EVER GET THIS?"

I missed the cliffies so much that I just had to write one. Sorry but I can't live without cliffies, they're so cool! I promise that I'll write more of them. Don't kill me! What do you guys think the plan is about? Who are the secret people that will help them? Send your guesses. Please R&R!


	10. Help!

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! Homework, Tests, Projects, clubs, and what's worse being sick don't really help. But now here I am again in the tenth chapter of this story. Again I'm sorry it took so long to write but please try to understand. But anyways THIS STORY HAS MORE THAN 100 REVIEWS! YEAH! THANX TO ALL OF YOU!

Chapter 10 

**Help!**

Normal POV

IN HOKAGE TOWER… 

"THOSE BOYS! IF YOU WANT TO I'LL RIP THEM LIMB FROM LIMB!" Tsunade yelled.

"Actually we were hoping that you'll let us out of Konoha for a week" the three of them sweat dropped after Tsunade's rant.

"Oh fine! Let's be nice and peaceful!" Tsunade said mockingly to the girls.

"Please!" the four girls gave her the deadly puppy eyes look; Tsunade just couldn't resist such cuteness so she finally agreed.

"Ok, you can have a week off, but you already know that you will have to come back anytime soon. Unless you want to put you're little plan into action."

"No thanks we just need the week off, but we'll let you know if anything changes" Hinata told her.

"Very well, I have here a reservation for four to the 'The Sand Hills', everything is included except shopping." Tsunade took out four tickets from her desk and gave them to the girls.

"Maybe we can meet the sand siblings there!" Sakura squealed of excitement.

"Yeah, and maybe if we do our puppy eyes Gaara will take care of our shopping expenses!" Ino yelled.

"What are we still doing here? Let's go!" Tenten proposed.

As they were about to leave Sakura stopped on her tracks and told Tsunade:

"Tsunade-sama? Please don't tell the guys where are we going? We want to relax please?"

"Sure, no matter how hard they push me I won't tell them" Tsunade swore to keep her promise. (A/N: Right…)

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"I cannot believe that we are actually doing this" Neji grunted

"Neji is right teme! This is stupid and humiliating!" you know who that was.

"Troublesome"

"Well you don't need to come but when I find Sakura I'll tell her friends that you guys backed out and boy are they going to be even madder at you" Sasuke smirked his infamous smirk. The guys just fell silent.

"Are you sure this will work Uchiha?"

"I'm THE Sasuke Uchiha. I'm a prodigy. Do you even think I could do something wrong?"

"Well let's see. You almost killed Lee, you accused Sakura of cheating on you, and most of all you grabbed that thing from God knows where" Neji pointed at Sasuke's backpack.

"Shut up Hyuuga"

"Make me"

"Guys shut up! This is just too troublesome, let's do this thing now before I change my mind." Shikamaru actually yelled and had veins popping out his forehead. (A/N: OMG! Is this THE lazy bum?)

Sasuke, Neji and Naruto were staring at him wide eyed. Could it be that lazy bum was actually mad? The two prodigies stopped their argument with a glare and started their way to their destination. Naruto was just too shocked to speak and he too followed the other ones.

After an hour has passed they got to a clearing in the forest surrounded by trees with vines all over them, the place definitely looked like a jungle. Then after a few minutes they sensed someone's presence and got into defense mode.

"They're here" Naruto whispered a little too loud.

The other ones sweat dropped.

"We know that dobe, we're not stupid"

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up" Neji hissed

Suddenly a two kunai came from somewhere in the trees and landed in front of Sasuke's feet and the other one landed on a tree next to Naruto's head, which of course caused him to freak.

"Oi! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill me or something?" Naruto pointed his finger to a tree.

A voice was heard from the right side of the forest.

"Why would I kill you for?"

"Because I'm smarter than you!"

Now everyone just HAD to sweat drop at this.

"Sure, you are" said the Voice.

"Why are we here?" said another voice from the left side of the forest.

"You are here because you'll help us get our girlfriends back" Sasuke actually ordered them.

"Excuse me? You brought us all the way here just to tell us that?" the right voice said.

"I won't help you. What you did to those poor girls its just wrong! Shikamaru and Naruto humiliated them in public and Neji and Sasuke almost killed their own friends because of jealousy! Everyone in the village is talking about it. UNFORGIVABLE!" the left voice said.

(A/N: Just so you know right voice is the voice from the right part of the forest and the left for the left side. Just an FYI for those of you who didn't get it first, and a reminder for those who did get it)

"I knew you'd say that. Which is why I brought this." Sasuke showed them what he had in his backpack.

The other guys just stiffened at the sight again and the voices stayed silent.

"So? We can live without it" both voices said.

Neji and Shikamaru got nervous after hearing what they said.

"Uchiha, I thought you said there was no way you could be wrong" Neji sputtered.

"Yeah Sasuke, what the hell is going on?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and smirked at the same time. They had a calm look on their faces that made the voices nervous.

"Don't worry guys, I have a card under my sleeve. Or to be precise Naruto's sleeve." Sasuke smirked once again. "Dobe? Would you do the honors?"

"It would be my pleasure teme," Naruto out his hand inside his jacket and took out a paper envelope.

He carefully opened it and took out the content. He looked at it smirked and then slowly turned it around so that the two voices could be able to see it.

"Where did you get that?" the voices said in unison their own voices trembling.

"It doesn't matter where he got it from. What matters now is are you willing to help us just to get it back?" Neji smirked.

"And don't even think about taking it from us because we have other ways to make you help us." Shikamaru told them

After a moment the two voices walked out from their hiding place and stood in front of the guys.

"What do you want us to do?"

"We want you two to help us in getting our girls back. It has to be something that will definitely make their hearts fly," Neji said.

"Are you willing to do it?" Shikamaru said.

"Do we have a choice?"

"No" The three guys said at the same time

"After this is over I'll kill you with my own hands" a female voice said.

"And I'll stop you so I finish them off" the male voice said.

Sasuke smirked his infamous smirk and said: "I'm sure you will but for now thank you for helping us in this…"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

DUN DUN DUN! Another cliffie! Man how I love them! And you guys still don't get to know who are the mysterious couple. I'm so mean! But don't worry you'll get to know them later on. And what is the object that Naruto had in the envelope? I already know of course, but you'll know that later. By the way I'm writing another story: _Memories in a Melody._ Please check it out! I'll update soon I promise. And thanks to all of you who already did. 


	11. Gaara's Hell

I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, but with school and all well it just got a little difficult for me to update. Here's the new chap. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, although Sasuke will always be mine. (JK!)

Chapter 11

Gaara's Hell

Gaara's POV

'_What in the world did I do to deserve this?'_

"Could you guys remind me why am I here?"

"Because, Gaara-kun you needed to get out of that office of yours" Sakura and Ino replied at the same time.

"And also because we needed someone to carry our bags" Temari answered

'_This is embarrassing! Here I am carrying someone else's shopping bags that are no doubt filled with shoes and dresses and God knows what else, and worst of all I'm in the Mall!' _

"Gaara come on you are so slow!" Hinata and Tenten yelled.

I could feel a vein popping on my forehead.

"Ugh! That's it! I am done carrying your bags; I hate being in the Mall and worst of all I hate being manipulated! I am out of here," I yelled at the top of my lungs threw away the bags and turned to leave.

'_At least I can get my dignity back'_

SNIFF

'_Oh. Crap. Don't tell me that they are crying! Please do not tell me they are crying! I hate it when a girl cries!'_

"Gaara-kun is so mean!" Sakura sobbed

"How can you yell at your own sister?" Temari wailed

"And I thought that you were a gentleman!" Tenten started to cry waterfalls

"You don't deserve to be Kazekage if you aren't nice to your friends" Hinata sniffed while trying to stop crying.

'_Oh. Great. Hey! Since when does my sister cries?'_

"Girls stop! People are beginning to stare," I pleaded.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" They began crying even more.

"Ugh! OK FINE! I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry for throwing your bags; here I'll carry them."

I took their bags and they instantly stopped crying, THANK GOD!

"Sniff, aren't you mad at us anymore?" Sakura asked me with those darn puppy eyes.

"No"

"OK then lets continue shopping shall we?" They all said brightly.

"Whatever"

They were walking ahead of me while I was trying not to trip over with all these bags and boxes. Why do girls always buy so much when they're at the mall?

"Is he behind us?" Sakura asked

"Yeah but he's very far away" Ino replied.

"The old trick of crying in front of a guy works every time" Hinata grinned and high fived Temari.

"I know! I would think that my brother is smart enough to figure this out I mean he is the Kazekage right? Temari glanced back to see his brother struggling to keep up.

"But guys we forgot something that's very important about Gaara" Ino said

"What?"

"He's a guy, and guys are very clueless when it comes to these old tricks" Tenten answered for Ino

"Oh yeah" Sakura sighed

"You guys I think we're being a little mean to Gaara, I mean he is welcoming us in his village and paying for all we want to buy." Hinata said

"Hey! He deserves it! Besides he was very rude to us when we got here." Ino told her.

_Flashback_

_They just got to Sand and were patiently waiting for Gaara in his office._

"_Man Gaara sure has a big office" Ino remarked._

"_I know, I think is bigger than Tsunade's office" Sakura said_

_Then the doors opened and Gaara entered his office without glancing at them. He sat in his chair and started to do some paper work._

"_Hellooo!" They all yelled in unison_

"…"

"…"

_Some veins popped and fists clenched. He was ignoring them! How rude! Sakura and Ino couldn't take it anymore. They went up to his chair faced him and punched him of course he blocked it but still didn't face them._

_Five minutes later he looked at them and asked._

"_What are you doing in my office?" _

"_We came by to see you, because Tsunade said so. Besides we're here to tell you that we're staying in a hotel here for a week and that you're paying for everything we do." Hinata smiled_

"_I'm not paying for anything. And I do not want you to stay here, so go away." Gaara scowled._

"_Pwease Gaara-kun?" They all put on their puppy eyes and batted their eyelashes. Gaara just started to sweat bullets._

"_S-Stop that!" Gaara twitched. (A/N: Oh my Gosh! Gaara stuttered! And twitched!)_

"_What's going on?" a voice came from Gaara's left side._

"_Temari-chan!" they yelled at unison._

"_Hey! What are you doing here?" _

"_We were planning on staying for a week but your brother here doesn't want us to stay" Sakura answered. Temari gave Gaara a death glare that made him sweat drop._

"_Gaara, why aren't you letting my friends stay?" _

_Gaara tried to pull himself together and gave her his coldest expression that he has ever given anyone. _

"_Because I'm the Kazekage and I say so." _

_Temari took out her fan and pointed it directly to Gaara._

"_Listen baby brother, you will let my friends stay and you will pay for everything we do here understand!" Temari had the scariest glare and Gaara shrinked in his seat._

"_O-Okay" _

"_Good, now girls what do you say we go shopping and make Gaara carry our stuff!" Temari smiled._

"_Yeah!" _

"_No I'm not" Gaara told them_

_The girls including Temari gave him the you'd-better-do-what-we-say-or-we'll-kill-you look. Gaara sweat dropped._

"_Where do you want to go first?" He said nervously._

_End of flashback_

"Well Hinata is right, I mean look at him he's suffered enough." Sakura pitied the poor boy struggling to not trip.

"Guys! I have an idea," Tenten offered

"Really?"

They all huddled up together and whispered to each other.

"Yeah!" They all high-fived each other and gave poor Gaara a weird look.

'_Oh crap! Why are they staring at me like that?' _

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

"Guys I already told you I don't know where the girls are" a voice said

"And don't even try to ask me cause I haven't seen them all day" another voice replied lazily.

"You have to know" Naruto answered

"Well I can't tell you"

"You have to or else you'll know what will happen" Neji gave them a cold glare

"Ugh! This is Humiliating with a capital H!" Both voices yelled at the same time

"Well I hate to break it to you guys but unless we get what we want you're under our control" Sasuke smirked

"Man! You guys are obsessive"

"Yeah no wonder the girls left to lay off you guys."

The guys stiffened at this.

"What do you mean by that?" they all tried to sound nonchalant but weren't succeeding.

"I don't know maybe they'll meet hotter guys with better manners and great personalities"

"Excuse me?" they all were pretty mad by now.

"Do you know any other guy in the entire world who is better than me?" Sasuke and Neji yelled at the same time

"Hey! I'm better than you!" they screamed at the same time again

"This is what I mean. Sasuke and Neji you both think you're better than the other and frankly its annoying. Sasuke just because you are probably one of the hottest guys in Konoha and actually have a fan club doesn't mean you have to be cold-hearted or mean to anyone else. Neji I know that you have suffered a lot in your childhood but that doesn't mean you have to be cold too. Sakura and Tenten still love you guys but I don't know how long will that last if you guys keep this kind of attitude towards them"

Sasuke and Neji were silent and head low of embarrassment.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! BURN! You guys got owned!" Naruto was laughing like a maniac grabbing his sides.

"Oh Naruto please don't get me started with you!"

Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and stared at the figure that was speaking to him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you are fantastically clueless. You act totally stupid in front of everyone and you still think is ok. It even took you four years to figure out Hinata liked you. You need to get more serious and pay attention in what Hinata actually says and not think of ramen every single second of your life!"

Naruto was shocked to say the least and his eyes couldn't even be seen.

"I guess that leaves you huh Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru inwardly gulped.

"Troublesome"

"Yeah, that troublesome phrase? It has got to go. Everything that surrounds you is troublesome! To think is troublesome, to eat is troublesome, even to have fun is troublesome! Seriously boy you need to stop being so lazy and actually do something for a change. I don't care that you have an IQ of 200, nobody does. What they care is of what you do with it. If you would use that intelligence you could plan something to make Ino happy. Instead you're staring at those useless and retarded clouds."

I don't even think I can describe Shikamaru's reaction since it was unreadable.

(A/N: I always wanted to write that! Cool! XD)

"What she is trying to tell you guys is that you need to do some major changes in your attitudes and personalities."

The boys had their heads low and only nodded in agreement.

"(Sigh) We have a lot of work to do here Tsunade," said a voice

"Think we can make it Kakashi?" the female voice now recognized as Tsunade sighed.

The two mysterious voices came out from their hiding places and stood in front of each other.

"I think we can"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

OOOOHHHH! Finally the true identities of the mysterious people are revealed! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with all the mystery and stuff! If I did I'm sorry. Also updating new chapters are going to be more difficult for me and probably I won't update in a while, but just s you know THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ON HOLD! It'll just take more time. R&R PLZ!


	12. How to get your girlfriend back 101

**Hi everyone!!!! I'm back with a new chapter. I hope y'all like it. I'm sorry for the long update!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 12 

**How to get your girlfriend back 101**

"This is stupid" both Neji and Sasuke said and then started a glaring contest as always.

"Troublesome"

"I want ramen."

"Quit whining, now we'll start with something easy" Kakashi told them with a smirk hidden behind his mask.

"What's your concept of romance?" Tsunade asked

"Being corny" our one and only human ice-cube answered.

"Humiliating yourself by showing stupid emotions and feelings that are supposed to be secret", everyone sweat dropped at Neji's remark.

"Romance is too troublesome"

"Romance is about showing a girl that she's the most beautiful and perfect thing that has ever existed and that an angel drove her into our lives" Naruto replied with a dramatic bow.

Sasuke and Neji's jaws fell and Shikamaru gaped. Kakashi was wide-eyed and Tsunade had tears in her eyes.

"That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard"

"Dobe, where did that speech came from?" we all know who that was.

"If you have a spying gadget that communicates to another place where a guy is giving you instructions I'll kill you." Neji roared

"Even I couldn't say something that troublesome"

"Why couldn't any of you say something like this?" Naruto asked

"Because they are just too cold" Kakashi replied

"Are you telling me that two prodigies from the most distinguished and powerful clans in Konoha and a 200 IQ smartass guy couldn't come up with something as simple as that?"

Said prodigies blushed the tiniest blush ever.

"This is why you're here, now tell me when have any of you been romantic to your ex-girlfriends?" Tsunade sighed.

"Uh, is this a trick question?" Shikamaru asked

"When we train" Neji crossed his arms.

"At eating ramen!" our loudmouth hyperactive blonde yelled

"Cloud watching" Shikamaru closed his eyes.

'When she cooks for me" Sasuke

"You know maybe that's why they are even madder, its always about you!!!" Tsunade sighed.

"Neji you could do more than training, Naruto not everything revolves around ramen. Shikamaru I still don't get why you watch clouds, they're retarded and stupid, and Sasuke… WHY ON EARTH IS SAKURA COOKING FOR YOU??" Kakshi suddenly created a really scary aura around himself. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kakashi is right, now why don't you think of what the girls like the most"

"Ino likes flowers"

"Good! Now why are the rest of you silent?"

"Don't tell me you guys don't know what your girlfriends like" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Uh" they said.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sasuke's mind

'Dude! Think, we've lived with Sakura forever!!!' 'This is horrible, I can't think of anything' 'You are the worst boyfriend ever!!!!' 

'_Wait! I remember something'_

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was walking to his house were suddenly he caught sight of something pink seated at the base of a Sakura tree. He went up to her._

"_What are you doing?" _

"_Oh, hey there Sasuke! I'm just watching the moon" she replied while contemplating the full moon in front of her._

"_Why?" _

"_Because, its beautiful. And with the wind the cherry blossoms fly with it and it looks like its raining pink petals."_

"_You do know that I don't believe in those kinds of stuff" _

"_I know Sasuke, but you know even when you say that this is stupid sometimes I still find it beautiful."_

_End flashback_

'DUDE!!!! YOU'RE SO STUPID!!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT?'

'How could YOU not remember that?' 

'**We're not talking about you here! Its about Sakura so go on and tell them this before you're accused of being the worst boyfriend ever. WHICH IS TRUE!!!'**

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303033030303030303033003030303033

Normal POV

"Sakura's favorite thing is to watch the moon while the wind makes the sakura petals fly around her" Sasuke replied.

"Interesting" Tsunade said, "I would imagine something like that from her"

"Ok Naruto you still haven't told us what does Hinata likes"

"And he won't say it because she doesn't tell this to anybody" Neji said.

"Oh really then what does she like?" Naruto asked.

Everyone stared at Neji.

"Poetry"

"Huh?" Naruto sweat dropped. "Is that what she likes?"

"Yea, what did you think she liked ramen?" Neji sneered.

"N-No" Naruto blushed.

"Idiot"

"OH YEAH? Then tell us what does Tenten like?"

Neji gulped. He had absolutely no idea of what Tenten liked.

"What's wrong Hyuuga? Cat's got your tongue?" Sasuke smirked.

"Hey! You took five minutes to figure out what Sakura liked!!!"

"But I got it after a while" Sasuke scowled.

"Just gimme a sec"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Neji's mind

'You suck!' 'Shut up!! I'm trying to think here' 'Well think faster!!! We have to beat the Uchiha in thinking!!!!' 

'_I know that but I can't think of anything'_

'Wait a sec! Maybe there's something in my Tenten file!!!!' 'Tenten files? What the hell is that?' 'Something I did' 'You're freaking me out, you're obsessed' 

'I don't have a problem!!! But while you're at it check out this picture I took when she was training. SHE LOOKS HOT!!!!'

'_I am terribly afraid now'_

'Whatever!!!! Hey look I found something!!!'

'_Really? What is it?'_

'It says here that she likes to … skate'

'…'

'Weird'

'_I know I didn't think Tenten could skate'_

'Whatever!!! You need to tell these people that or else they'll eat you alive!!!!!!!!!!' 'Two words; SHUT UP!!!' 

030303033030303030303030303303030030303030303030303030303030303030303030

Normal POV

"Tenten likes to skate"

"Really? I didn't know she could skate" Naruto said.

"Good then, now that you know what do the girls like here's where your imagination takes over." Tsunade said.

"HUH?" the guys including Kakashi looked at her incredulously.

"Yep, you'll have homework today. And it'll be to think of creative and romantic ways to use the thing that the girls like to court them again!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

"…O.O"

"Any objections?"

Before anybody could say anything she said: "Good now get the hell out of here!!!!"

At this the all leaped out of the place. Kakashi was the only one who remained there.

"Tsunade-sama? You do realize that they're guys."

"Yea. So?"

"Guys have absolutely no idea of romanticism or creative imagination."

"I know that Kakashi, which is why this will be fun…" Tsunade smirked and Kakashi sweat dropped.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Soo? What did you think? You know how you can answer that? BY REVIEWING!!!! Now press the Review button and review!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!

**Tell me if you liked it, probably was kinda weird but heck please bear with me here.**


	13. What happened to Gaara?

**OMG!!! I AM SO SORRY!!!!! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I actually have a good reason! I had exams and had to study a lot for them. So I'm sorry again for this. I will try to update more chappies before the end of the winter break since my parents don't like the whole 'wasting your time writing stories instead of studying' thing. So anyways on with the story!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13**

**What happened with Gaara?**

Gaara's POV

'_The gods above have just spat on my prayers and are laughing at my face'_ I thought, while trying to figure out how id I get in this mess.

'_Oh yeah, Temari and her psycho friends'_ I grimaced at the thought of that memory. I still couldn't believe that this was happening to me! But even I know when to obey orders from my creepy sister.

Flashback 

'Ok Gaara-kun just put on these and take a seat' Sakura smiled while handing me a pair of blindfolds.

_I glared at it suspiciously and then stared at the smiling faces of the girls surrounding me._

'_No' I said_

"_Oh please Gaara-kun? Please?" Ino put on her puppy eyes and started batting her eyes. I started to sweat drop._

'_No' I mentally told my self to keep cool, and to not fall into their antics._

"_Come on Gaara! You don't want to ruin the surprise" Hinata said surprise with a mischievous glare that reflected in every girly face in the room._

_I started to freak out (A/N: Gasp! Gaara is freaking out!)_

"_NO! I see what's going on here! You are going to rape me! That's why you want me to put on the blindfolds! You want to take me by surprise huh! I knew this would happen sooner or later… DAMN MY GOOD LOOKS!!"_

_Silence…_

_BANG!!!!!_

_There stood Temari with her giant fan on her hand and multiple veins popping on her forehead._

"_Geez Gaara!! I knew you were arrogant but not this much!!!!" Temari exclaimed._

"_Why would we want to rape the Kazekage?!!!" Hinata scowled._

"_Well I know I am good looking and you are mad at your boyfriends so I thought-" Gaara stopped short because of the death glares he was receiving._

"_Listen to me Gaara, you are going to put on these sit down and stay still. GET IT?" Temari was glaring daggers to the poor redheaded kage, while holding the blindfolds._

_He didn't even answer; he quickly put on the blindfolds and sat on the chair next to him. Poor Gaara had just sat when he felt charka strings tie him up to the chair. And Gaara being Gaara stayed silent with only one sweat drop from his head. The girls opened the door and left._

_Then the unthinkable happened_

_Gaara screamed _

_End Flashback_

Gaara's POV

"Thank God Kankuro isn't here or else he would have had a field trip taking pictures to post it on the Internet!" I sighed.

'_I can't believe this happened to me! ME! The Kazekage! The most powerful ninja in the Sand village! Why is this happening? I haven't killed anybody or even thought about killing anybody, why are these girls treating me like this?"_

A minute passed until realization hit me.

'Oh crap! This is all payback! They are going to kill me because I was being a jerk to them two days ago!! Man these girls can sure hold a grudge'

"I need to find a way to escape before these crazy girls kill me!" I thought quickly, I tried to measure my chances of getting out of this room to contact some help.

'That's it! I have faced worse things than this. I'll be damned if I run away frightened from a bunch of girls. I will survive this like a man! And everyone will know that even in his darkest hour Gaara the Kazekage of the Sand Village died a hero. I who laughed at death's face and spat on the eyes of the devil, will die with my dignity intact and-'

I was interrupted by the sound of knives being sharpened.

The next thing that happened isn't one of the most proud moments of my life.

I squealed like a little girl in the middle of a terrifying roller coaster. (A/N: OMGSH!! Gaara is so OOC!!!!)

"OMG!!! I AM GOING TO DIE!!!!!!! There are so many things I haven't seen, so many things I haven't done!!! I won't have a girlfriend!!! Or become a man!!!" I cried being shamefully scared. 

I could have sworn I just heard a chuckle. Maybe it's just my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Can someone just please end this torment?" I pleaded.

Suddenly the door opened and the charka strings loosened. I felt two strong hands grab my arms and leading me forward.

"Now Gaara, the time has come for you to get what you deserve," Someone's voice said I couldn't recognize it.

Then the blindfolds were snapped out of my face and my vision became seriously blurry. I shrieked and shut my eyes praying to God to let me get into Heaven if this meant the end.

Then I heard the sound of metal and opened my eyes. I was startled by what I saw.

"It's not possible! Th-this is…"

_ Somewhere in Konoha _

"Why are we here?" Sasuke grunted.

"Because we're are going to help you reach your sensible side" Tsunade answered

"Well god luck melting the coldhearted bastard here old lady" Naruto laughed.

"Nobody's talking to you dobe! So shut up" Sasuke yelled.

"Please don't start fighting again, it's just too troublesome" we all know who that is.

"Let me understand something here. We need to be more sensible right?" Neji glared at Tsunade.

"Yes"

"Ok, then why are we in a freaking movie theather?" he asked again.

"Because you are going to watch a 24 hour marathon of chick flicks" Kakashi appeared and smiled behind his mask.

Silence. Then…

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The oh- so respected shinobi raced for the door to find it locked with a seal.

Sasuke attacked the poor door with Chidori, Neji used his charka filled punches, Naruto was using his Rasengan and Shikamaru being Shikamaru stood still not wasting his precious charka knowing that it will all be useless.

Both Kakashi and Tsunade sweat dropped.

"What the hell are you doing? Afraid of a couple of chick flicks? And you call yourselves shinobi? BE MEN!!!!" Kakashi yelled ashamed of his students.

"Wow Kakashi! I never knew you were so brave! Come and take a seat beside the boys" Tsunade said with a huge smile on her lips.

Kakashi stared at her in confusion, "excuse me?"

"You are watching this too, you have to set a good example for the boys here."

"Oh, ok. Excuse me for a moment?" Kakashi turned his back and approached the guys.

"Well what the heck do you think you're doing just standing there? Why haven't you been able to break the door down? And you call yourselves shinobi? BE MEN!!!!" He yelled at them.

Tsunade just fell over anime style, at the sight of both the Uchiha and Hyuuga prodigies, the self-announced Hokage fox boy, and the always laid back-cool-and-collected sensei trying to escape the horror of chick flicks.

"Oh please, just take a seat" Tsunade was mad now, and ashamed that her village had men like those.

Grumbling the 'men' took a seat and just like Gaara they were tied up to their seats with charka ropes.

And also just like Gaara, they…

Screamed their heads off.

"OMG!!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!" Naruto was freaking out.

"INO HAD BETTER APPRECIATE THIS!!!!! TROUBLESOME WOMAN!!!" Shikamaru inexplicably was crying.

"THIS IS TORTURE!!! I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME MAN AGAIN!!!!" Neji screamed.

"PLEASE!!!! HAVE MERCY!!! I CAN'T SEE THIS STUFF!!! I AM AN UCHIHA!!!" Sasuke pleaded.

"I PROMISE NOT TO READ MORE ICHA ICHA PARADISE IF YOU LET ME GO!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

"Ok guys now that we are ready, let's start the marathon shall we? Oh and if any of you closes your eyes it'll be 42 hours of chick flicks" Tsunade warned.

They all fell quiet that is if you don't count the whimpers.

"Good, now we'll start with one of my favorites… Titanic!!!" Tsunade smiled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303030

**What will happen to Gaara? Will he live? Or will he die? And will the guys survive 24 hours of chick flicks? Or will they die trying? Don't forget to read the next chapter of _Did I tell you I'm a spy?_ Coming soon to Fanfiction.**

**Please R&R!!!!! DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!!! Press the purple button and do it!!!**


	14. Making 'Men' cry is fun!

Here is the next chappie. Hope y'all like it. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke. But I do own this story and I hope that someday I can own Sasuke.

Chapter 14 

**Making 'men' cry is fun!!!**

"Ok guys Titanic is over, did you like it?" Tsunade asked. She then just stopped and sweat dropped at the sight.

Naruto was bawling. Shikamaru kept repeating his favorite word over and over while his voice was breaking. But the two prodigies and the perverted sensei only were red-faced refusing to let a single tear roll down their cheeks.

"WHY JACK!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE????" Naruto cried.

"This is a troublesome movie!!!!!!!!!" Shikamaru's eyes were a little watery.

"HOLD ON BOYS!!!!!!! DO NOT FALL INTO THE DEATHLY GIRLY TEMPTATION!!!!!!! BE STRONG!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled.

"HYUUGAS DON'T CRY, HYUUGAS DON'T SHOW EMOTIONS, HYUUGAS AREN'T WEAK!!!" Neji kept encouraging himself to keep it together.

"I WILL NOT CRY, THIS MOVIE WILL NOT DEFEAT ME. I AM AN UCHIHA!!!!!!!" we all know who said that.

'_OMG!!!! Memo to self: Make sure which kind of the shinobi are actually qualified to protect my village' _Tsunade thought.

"Well, apparently I have just made one of you cry so lets move on shall we???"

"OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled.

"This one is also one of my favorites. Gentlemen I present to you… The Notebook" She smiled.

"Wait!!!! Tenten once saw that movie and she said it wasn't that sad even though she almost cried!!!!!!!! Maybe we have a chance!!!!!!!" Neji said.

_ 2 hours later _

"OH NOAH!!!!! YOU NEVER STOPPED LOVING ALLIE!!!! THAT IS TRUE LOVE!!!!" Shikamaru cried (A/N: OMG!!!! Shikamaru cracked!!!)

"The poems are beautiful and heart breaking!!!" Naruto whimpered.

"HOLY CRAP!!!! SHIKAMARU JUST CRACKED!!!" Kakashi yelled.

"Tsunade I think you'll have to do better than that" Sssuke smirked.

"Yea, so far the 'cool guys' haven't been disturbed" Neji mocked.

"You are right, which is why I saved these last movies in case of an emergency" Tsunade gave them a creepy yet vicious smile.

"And which ones would that be?" The three 'cool guys' smiled.

"THESE!!!!!! The English Patient, Madison's Bridge, What the Wind Blew, and A Walk to Remember!!!!!!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_ In Suna _

"HAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kankuro laughed so hard that he had to grab his sides in pain.

"Quit laughing" a voice growled.

"OH MAN!!!! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THIS TO YOU!!!!!!!"

"Shut up. Listen you tell somebody and I'll kill you"

"Ok, ok. Jeez lighten up Gaara"

"Hn"

'_I can't believe I was so freaked out about it. It's almost humiliating!!!!!!!!!!'_

_Flashback_

_Gaara slowly opened his eyes and stared at the sight in front of him._

"_It's not possible! Th-this is…A WEAPONS CHAMBER????????"_

_The five kunoichis smiled and nodded._

"_B-But this room didn't even existed in… wait THIS IS MY ROOM!!!!!!!!!" Gaara screamed._

"_Yea, we created a small room inside yours in which you could have all your favorite weapons!!!! We bought some brand-new ones to replace the old ones." Hinata smiled. _

_Gaara walked into his new 'weapons room' and started to look around surprise written all over his face. Everything was neatly organized. The kunais were hanging in a wall next to the katanas. There were some shurikens in boxes neatly packed sitting on top of a counter. Some arrows and a bow were next to the shurikens and a couple of spears were stuck in a tall box. There were so many different weapons that he couldn't even name them all or count them._

"_I-I can't believe I am saying this but…" Gaara took a moment of silence, trying to let the words out of his reluctant mouth._

"_Yes?" The girls pressed him._

"…_T-TH-THUH (sigh) THA-THANK Y-Y-YO-O-EW" Gaara panted. _

_Silence, everyone was in shock. I mean Gaara, THE GAARA JUST THANKED THEM!!!!!!! (A/N: In case you haven't noticed this was a real hard thing for Gaara so come on! Give him a hand!!!! (APPLAUSE) YOU GO GAARA!!!)._

"_Uh... Actually it was all Tenten's idea. You know her being the weapons mistress." Sakura said._

"_Actually it was all of us who did this" Tenten disagreed._

"_But why?" _

"_Because we felt really sorry for putting you through all that because of a stupid thing." Ino replied._

"_And we were really abusing your hospitality, so we wanted to do this to thank you for all you've done." Hinata spoke softly._

"_We actually had to do it quickly because they are leaving two days from now." Temari said._

"_Well, once again I appreciate your labor" Gaara smiled. (A/N: HOLY CRAP! Gaara just smiled!!! (Fan girls faint) This is way OOC!!!)_

_End Flashback_

"Well at least no one saw my suffering a few hours before the revelation of my room." Gaara spoke.

"THINK AGAIN BRO!!!!!! I WAS THERE THE WHOLE TIME YOU WERE FREAKING OUT!!! AND I GOT IT ON TAPE!!! I ALSO TOOK SOME PICS!!!" Kankuro waved some pictures and a tape at Gaara's face.

"It was you!!!! YOU WERE THE ONE I HEARD CHUCKLE!!!!" Gaara glared daggers at him.

"Yep, it was I."

In a swift motion the tape and pictures were shattered in the floor sand surrounding them.

Kankuro was wide eyed and had tears in his eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! WHY GAARA????? WHY??? My happiness is gone!!!!" Kankuro cried.

Gaara just shrugged and walked away leaving a desperate Kankuro. But whe he was alone his cried turned to chuckles and then to laughter.

"So predictable Gaara, of course I knew this would happen… WHICH IS WHY I HAVE COPIES!!! AND ONCE THESE BABIES HIT THE INTERNET IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY!!! WHICH I'LL RECORD AGAIN TO POST ONLINE!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Kankuro laughed with his arms spread out and his head looking up. (A/N: oookkkk? That was weird)

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Well here you go the mystery of Gaara's surprised is solved. And unlike some people thought I would have NEVER had killed Gaara. I mean he's just too cute to be killed!!!! Am I right or am I right? Anyways R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!

Press the SUBMIT REVIEW choice and click the GO button. DO IT PLEASE.

Sasuke: NO! STOP DON'T REVIEW!!! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE IT

Me: Sasuke!!!!

Neji: UCHIHA'S RIGHT!!!! DON'T DO IT SHE'S MAKING US WATCH CHICK FLICKS!!!!!!!!

Naruto: I actually enjoyed Titanic.

Kakashi: OMG!!!! SHE TOOK NARUTO'S MASCULINITY AWAY!!!!

Me: (sweatdrops)

Shikamaru: Troublesome, he didn't have one to begin with.

Me: (growls)

Gaara: HEY YOU!!!! WHY DID YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A WIMP!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!

All of them: WE'LL ALL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!

Me: Listen to me you idiots, I'm the author of this story and what I write goes. I can still make Tsunade change her mind and change the time to 42 hours of movies non-stop!!!! And Gaara… I already have something in store for you.

All of them: (Gulp really hard and look scared)

Me: Good. Now what do we say everybody???

All of them: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

Me: MAN I'M GOOD!!!! XD


	15. Back to Konoha

Hey yall, I am incredibly sorry for this long update, it's just that I suffered from lack of creativity. I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! I am so ashamed. Well I hope you guys can forgive me and hopefully won't kill me for this.   
Chapter 15 Back to Konoha 

In Konoha 

"It's really good to be back isn't it?" Ino sighed.

"Yea, I missed Konoha" Sakura nodded.

The four girls were standing behind the gates of their village, and stopped to rest for a while, before entering.

Tenten tensed and a scowl made way into her face. "But this also means I have to see Neji again!"

"Oh yea!!! I don't want to see Sasuke!!! In fact I won't even go to his house"

"If Shikamaru thinks he can change my mind with a few flowers he can forget about it!!!"

"But I don't want Naruto to be sad because of me"

All of them sighed at the same time.

"You know what? We should just go in already and go straight home without seeing or talking to anybody but Tsunade-sama." Sakura said.

"Ok, but when we get home we'll call each other ok?" asked Ino.

"DEAL!!" they high-fived and proceeded to walk into Konoha.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"It appears that the girls are back, now you do know what you're going to do right?" Tsunade asked.

"YES MA'AM!" Four shinobi yelled.

Tsunade walked in front of all of them checking each and everyone one of them.

"NARUTO! HINATA FALLS OVER AND HURTS HER ANKLE PREVENTING HER FROM WALKING!! WHAT DO YOU DO?"

"TRY TO MAKE HER FEEL BETTER, TEND TO HER WOUND SAY SOMETHING NICE AND CARRY HER HOME MA'AM!!!!"

Tsunade then stopped in front of a bored looking guy.

"SHIKAMARU!!! INO REQUEST YOU TO BE MORE SENTIMENTAL!!! WHAT DO YOU DO??"

"WRITE A TROUBLESOME POEM, BUY FLOWERS AND CANDY FOR MY TROUBLESOME GIRLFRIEND!!!"

"SHIKAMARU YOU SAY TROUBLESOME ONE MORE TIE AND INO WILL KICK YOUR ASS!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"MA'AM YES MA'AM!!!"

"NARUTO SHIKAMARU! YOU BOTH ARE READY!!! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!" Tsunade yelled and pointed at the door, while both guys bowed and left the room.

"And then there were two." She said while observing the last two shinobi. "Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga, a.k.a. Konoha's own Cold hearted bastards"

Both guys stiffened.

"SASUKE AND NEJI!!!!! SAKURA AND TENTEN WANT TO GO OUT ON A ROMANTIC DATE THAT THEY WILL REMEMBER FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!!! SASUKE! WHAT DO YOU DO ?!!!"

"I TAKE HER OUT TO A ROMANTIC PLACE, WITH ROMANTIC MUSIC, THEN WE GO DANCING AND I COMPLEMENT HER UNTIL SHE BLUSHES, WHEN THE NIGHT IS OVER I DROP HER OFF AND GIVE HER A GOOD NIGHT KISS MA'AM!!!!"

"NEJI!! WHAT DO YOU DO?!!!!"

"TAKE TENTTEN TO HER FAVORITE RESTAURANT, TAKE HER TO THE MOVIES AND LET HER CHOOSE WHATEVER SHE WANTS, THEN GO TO THE FESTIVAL WITH HER AND WIN CUTE LITTLE STUFFED ANIMALS FOR HER AT THE END OF THE DATE I TAKE HER BACK HOME AND KISS HER GOOD NIGHT MA'AM!!!!!"

"SASUKE, NEJI!!!! DO YOU SMIRK OR SMILE?"

"SMILE!!!!"

"DO YOU TALK OR SAY HN??!!!"

"TALK!!!!!"

"WILL YOU GLARE OR NOT?!!"

"WE WILL NOT GLARE IF WE CAN HELP IT MA'AM!!!!!!!"

Tsunade stared at both shinobi, studying the determination on their faces, and after many minutes she smiled and told them.

"Congratulations boys you are no longer cold hearted… for now!"

Sasuke and Neji smirked, but stopped when Tsunade gave them the smirk-again-and-I'll-make-you-watch-more-chick-flicks look.

"Now…GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!!!!!"

Both of them hurried out of her office and when they were halfway to the door that will take them to the lobby, but stopped when they saw Naruto and Shikamaru standing with their ears pressed against the door.

"Dobe what are you doing?"

"SHH!!!!!" Naruto turned and shushed Sasuke, then he pressed his ear back against the door.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are back, and they are gossiping with Shizune" Shikamaru answered for him.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other and forgetting to keep their reputation as the Coolest and Hottest Guys in Konoha, made some space in the door and pressed their ears into it.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Girls' POV

" Hello Shizune?" Sakura asked.

"Hello Sakura, Ino, Tenten Hinata! Welcome back!! How was vacation?"

"Oh! It was amazing!!! We were doing the Three S's" Ino answered.

"Three S's?"

"Shopping, Spa and Sleep" Tenten finished while stretching and recalling their time in Suna.

"Sounds like you girls had a great break." Shizune smiled at them.

"Yeah, and we gave Gaara a parting gift from all of us" Hinata said.

"Really? What was it?"

"Let's just say that he was incredibly thankful to get it from us and his sister" Hinata smirked mischievously.

Shizune sweat dropped and left the rest to her imagination.

"Ok uhm, Tsunade-sama is waiting for you, I'll tell her that you are here" As soon as she finished she disappeared with a 'poof'.

Sakura sat and put on her iPod. Ino took her phone and started to text message someone. Hinata stood near the windows and watched some little kids from the Academy training with their sensei, hopefully to be the next shinobi of Konoha. Tenten instead took a long katana and started polishing it.

Sakura noticed the katana and raised an eyebrow.

"Tenten? When did you get a katana?"

"When we were in Suna" she sweat dropped when she got the looks of her friends, "it was a 50 off sale!!!"

"So what are you going to do with that?" Ino asked her.

"I don't know, probably shove it up Neji's ass if he bugs me or anything" Tenten shrugged.

Sakura laughed, " Well aren't we holding a grudge".

"Well Tenten if you do shove that thing up my cousin's ass, I am going to look at him and laugh" Hinata smiled.

"Hey couldn't you have brought one for me too? I would have loved to see Sasuke's face when I castrate him if he even dares to call me."

"Well I don't think I would do that to Shika, but I may change my mind if I see him."

"Naruto will suffer in his own way, maybe I could destroy that Ramen shop and pay the people that work there an amount of money to move somewhere else."

"HAHA!! Yea!! That'll leave him crying forever!!!" Sakura laughed maniacally imagining Naruto's face when he sees his favorite stand destroyed.

After a moment of silence, Hinata spoke.

"Do you guys want to shopping later?"

"Sure why not?" Ino said.

"Uhm didn't we already shopped in Suna?" Tenten asked.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata stared at her.

"So what's your point?" Sakura asked.

"Haven't we already spent too much money?" Tenten tried again.

Ino snorted, "there's no such thing as 'spending too much money' Tenten".

"Besides we didn't spend any of our money, it was all Gaara's" Hinata said.

"Which is why we all had to do something for him. And I doubt he'll ever be more thankful" Sakura sighed.

"Yea, that was some gift huh?" Tenten smirked.

"I know! Did you see his face? It was as if he hadn't seen such a bunch of those before." Ino smiled.

"Yea, well Temari had to break into his room so that we could do our thing" Sakura said.

"Yea, Temari rocked!! I mean she had a great part in all of this" Hinata recalled.

"Yea" they all agreed.

"How about after shopping we go to my place for a sleepover?" Sakura proposed.

They all smiled and nodded, as Shizune appeared out of nowhere and told them.

"Tsunade-sama is ready to see you now"

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Boys' POV

"What do you guys think they are all gossiping about?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "if you would just shut up maybe we could be able to hear something".

"SHH!!!! They are saying something!!!!" Shikamaru told them.

All the shinobi pressed their ears into the door. What they heard next would shock them completely.

"Yeah, and we gave Gaara a parting gift from all of us" 

"_Really? What was it?" _

"Let's just say that he was incredibly thankful to get it from us and his sister" 

The guy's eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"WTF!!!! What was that gift?" Neji half-yelled half-screamed.

"Guys, guys, CHILL if we let our minds wonder then we'll end the same way than before they left." Shikamaru said.

"Hyyuga!! Use your Byakugan and see what they are doing."

Neji narrowed his eyes, "listen Uchiha I am doing this just because I want to know what is going on, not because you told me to." As he did hand signs he whispered "Byakugan!"

"I see them, they are just sitting there Sakura has her iPod on, Hinata-sama is by the window, and Tenten is polishing a katana. Hmm wonder where did she get that from"

"_Tenten? When did you get a katana?"_

"_When we were in Suna, it was a 50 off sale!!!" _

"_So what are you going to do with that?" _

"_I don't know, probably shove it up Neji's ass if he bugs me or anything" _

Neji's eyes widened and trembled a little. The other guys looked at him and sweat dropped.

_Sakura laughed, " Well aren't we holding a grudge"._

"_Well Tenten if you do shove that thing up my cousin's ass, I am going to look at him and laugh"_

Both Naruto and Neji's jaws hit the ground, and held shocked faces, never had they heard sweet, noble Hinata say something like that.

"_Hey couldn't you have brought one for me too? I would have loved to see Sasuke's face when I castrate him if he even dares to call me." _

Now it was time for Sasuke to pale, he cringed and whimpered while putting his cell phone back in his pocket.

"_Well I don't think I would do that to Shika…_

Shikamaru sighed, and put his hand on his heart with relief.

…_But I may change my mind if I see him." _

Now Shikamaru paled and a 'troublesome' slipped form his mouth.

"_Naruto will suffer in his own way, maybe I could destroy that Ramen shop and pay the people that work there an amount of money to move somewhere else." _

Naruto started to hyperventilate and almost screamed if it wasn't for Sasuke putting a hand over his loud-mouthed friend.

"_HAHA!! Yea!! That'll leave him crying forever!!!" _

Sasuke let go of Naruto's mouth since he couldn't hear the girls talk anymore.

"_Do you guys want to shopping later?" _

"_Sure why not?" _

"_Uhm didn't we already shopped in Suna?" _

"Neji! What are they doing? They aren't saying anything!!" asked Naruto.

"Sakura, Ino and Hinata are staring at Tenten."

"_So what's your point?"_

"_Haven't we already spent too much money?" _

"_There's no such thing as 'spending too much money' Tenten"._

"_Besides we didn't spend any of our money, it was all Gaara's" _

"_Which is why we all had to do something for him. And I doubt he'll ever be more thankful" _

"_Yea, that was some gift huh?" _

"_I know! Did you see his face? It was as if he hadn't seen a bunch of those before." _

"_Yea, well Temari had to break into his room so that we could do our thing"_

"Yea, Temari rocked!! I mean she had a great part in all of this" 

"WTF!!! INCEST!!!!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly three pair of fists punched Naruto's head.

"They're gone," said Neji.

"Apparently girls can hold a grudge," Shikamaru thought out loud.

"I still can't believe that Hinata, MY HINATA, could think of hurting me this way!!!!" Naruto bawled.

"Sakura will kill me" Sasuke whispered.

Shikamaru eyed him. "She'll only …" But let the sentence at that when he realized what was going through Sasuke's mind. "OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!! EEEEWWWWW!!!!!!"

"Ok, so Naruto will lose his favorite restaurant, Sasuke his 'manly hood', and Shikamaru will probably have the same end, and me…" Neji cringed.

Sasuke smirked and said cockily, "Hyuuga will have a katana stuck up his ass".

Neji glared daggers at him and a glare-till-my-eyes-drop began yet again.

"Guys stop, remember what the old lady said" Naruto reminded them.

When it didn't seem to be working Shikamaru decided to stop this 'troublesome' situation.

"Guys remember she still has the DVD??? She can blackmail us with it, maybe even destroy our plans."

Both heartthrobs stopped their contest and paled. They didn't like the sound of that at all.

"But we still have IT, they won't attempt anything with it." Naruto said.

"Even so we shouldn't push our luck. Why don't we go on as planned and we get this over with?" Shikamaru said.

"BUT WHAT HAPPENED WHILE THEY WERE AT SUNA????" Sasuke and Neji both yelled at the same time.

"We won't gain anything now, and besides if you guys want to ask them now, you can get castrated and a katana up your sorry asses for all I care" Shikamaru sighed while shrugging his shoulders.

Naruto proceeded to laugh his head off while Sasuke and Neji attempted to kill Naruto with their if-you-don't-stop-laughing-now-I'll-kill-you-with-my-Sharingan/Byakugan glare.

"Ok now that we have this situation back into a civilized one, shall we go and put this plan into action?" Shikamaru asked.

They nodded and with a 'poof' they disappeared.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**YOU GUYS ONCE AGAIN I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS, SERIOUSLY I AM!!!! I WISH I COULD SAY THAT I SPENT ALL THIS TIME WRITING A SUPER COOL CHAPTER, BUT I'D BE LYING. Well anyways I hope this wasn't a crappy chapter after this entire wait. I am truly sorry.**

**Also for those who asked me about the spy stuff, IT'S COMING!!!! BARE WITH ME HERE PLEASE, I PROMISE IT'S COMING AS SOON AS I FIND THE PERFECT SPOT TO PLACE THE UNESPECTED TWIST!!!**

**ANYWAYS R&R PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Where's the envelope!

**I'm back and so sorry for the delay!!!!**

**Chapter 16**

**Where's the envelope???!!!**

"It's a good thing you guys are back! You have no idea how crazy the guys were when you were gone!!" Tsunade told them.

At this the girls grimaced, "well they deserved it".

"Are you guys really mad at them?"

Sighning Sakura said: "No, I could never be mad forever I love Sasuke-kun too much".

"Same with Neji, he might be cold but he is the love of my life"

"Shikamaru might be annoying and 'troublesome' at times but he's my lazy bum"

"Naruto is Naruto and I would never trade him for anyone"

Smiling Tsunade nodded and told them to go home, as she left the room to attend at some issues with the elders.

"Well now we go home!" Hinata said.

"Wait I found something!" Sakura yelled.

"It's a..."

_ Somewhere in Konoha _

The guys were doing some phone calls as they were walking. When suddenly Naruto stopped dead on his tracks.

Sasuke seeing that the 'dobe' wasn't with him stopped too which caused the other two to stop as well.

"Oi Naruto! Why did u stop?" Shikamaru yelled.

Naruto just stood there wide-eyed.

"Hey dobe snap out of it!" Sasuke said while connecting his fist with Naruto's jaw.

Now on the floor Naruto seem to have recovered and shakily stood up while facing at his friends, with a shaky voice and pale as a ghost he said.

"The envelope is not in my jacket"

Silence

"WHAT IN THE HOLLY NAME OF FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!! YOU DOBEISH LOSER!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO YOU IGNORANT BOOB!!!"

"I'M SORRY OK??"

Breathing hard the guys tried to compose themselves.

"Ok Naruto maybe you just misplaced it, lets go look at Tsunade's office, maybe its there" Sasuke said.

"OK"

With a poof our four shinobi disappeared.

_ Back at the Hokage's office _

"It's an envelope" Ino replied

"Hey guys!! I found a DVD!!" Hinata waved.

"Cool how about we watch it at the slumber party!!" Sakura said.

"Yea that's cool"

"Let's go and get ready"

All four girls took their bags and left without noticing four shadows staring at them outside the window.

"Guys it looks like we are doomed!" Sasuke yelled.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**I know this was a filler chappie but I'm sorry I am so tragically caught in writer's block. I'm sorry!!!!!!!**


	17. The DVD and the Boys' feelings

**Chapter 17**

**The DVD and the Boys' feelings**

"Can you guys believe that Sasuke didn't try to call me at all?"

"I know! I think Neji is hiding from me"

"That good for nothing lazy ass boyfriend!!!! I bet that he is too busy watching his clouds to even look for me"

"I can't believe that Naruto wasn't waiting for me at Ichiraku!"

Sakura pouted, and crossed her arms across her chest. "Someone would think that your own boyfriend would try to make up with you and offer you an explanation so that we can play hard to get and forgive them in the end, right?"

"Then they must be really dense not to realize that this is the case." Ino replied.

"Um, you don't think that there's someone else do you?" Hinata asked them with worry all over her face.

All the girls got into silence, each of them thinking about that possibility.

"No! No that can't be it, I mean you guys have seen Sasuke-kun right? He is not interested in any other girl other than me!!!"

"I say the same thing about Neji-kun!!!! Sakura and I are the only people who are able to defrost their hearts!!"

"There's no way that Shika-kun likes someone else! I mean he is too lazy to even think about liking another girl."

"Naruto-kun wouldn't do that either, I mean I know him and he wouldn't hurt me this way"

Silence.

"BUT WHY HAVEN'T THEY CALLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another silence.

"OH HELL NO!!! IF ANY FANGIRL GOT TO SASUKE-KUN, I WILL KILL HER AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A SUICIDE FOR EVEN TALKING TO MY MAN!!!!"

"NO ONE WILL EVER THINK ABOUT HITTING ON NEJI-KUN!!! I WILL DESTROY EVERY GIRL IN KONOHA IF I HAVE TO!!!!!!!"

"MAYBE IT'S THAT STUPID TAIYO GIRL!! SHE'S BEEN FOLLOWING SHIKA-KUN AROUND A LOT!!! SHE MUST BE DESTROYED!!!"

"I'M SURE THAT THE RAMEN GIRL AYAME WAS EYEING MY NARUTO-KUN TOO MUCH, SHE SHALL DIE!!!!!"

Ding!

Four heads turned to the kitchen and smiled. "Yay! Cookies are done!" Sakura disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a batch of freshly made chocolate chip cookies on a tray.

"Wow all that man-stealing-girl-must-die yelling and thinking really leaves you starved!" Tenten said while munching on a cookie.

"Yea well, I still don't think MY Sasuke-kun is a two-timing-bastard, and if he was then he'll break my heart again." Sakura sighed.

"I don't think my heart would resist being trampled on" murmured Hinata.

"Me neither" said Ino and Tenten in unison.

"Ok that's enough of self-pitying! Why don't you put the DVD we found in Tsunade-sama's office?" Sakura offered.

"Yea let's put it on!"

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

Boys' POV

"Ouch! Teme your standing on my foot!"

Sasuke growled, "I wouldn't be standing on your foot if Hyuuga here wouldn't have his elbow on my stomach!"

"Hey! If you wanna blame anyone blame Nara for having the brilliant idea of hiding in this stupid tree!!!" Neji said, his voice full of sarcasm.

They were all hiding on a high tree right in front of Sakura's window, so they could see what the girls were doing and saying. How did they knew that the tree was there? Well…

"Hey Sasuke, it was very lucky that you knew about the existence of this tree here" Naruto said.

"Hn"

"Too lucky if you ask me" Shikamaru replied.

"What are you talking about Nara?" Sasuke asked him getting a little tense, unfortunately for him Neji was the only one who noticed.

"What's the matter Uchiha?"

"What do you mean Hyuuga?"

Neji smirked, "I'm just saying that its too much of a coincidence that there was this tree here now, when three months ago there wasn't any tree here."

Sasuke now visibly flinched, "I have no idea of what are you talking about".

Neji examined the tree a little closely, "it seems to me that this tree is very old. Too old for three months to be specific, and these kinds of trees don't belong here."

"What are you saying then?" Naruto asked Neji, now very interested in the conversation.

"He is saying Naruto that there is no way that a tree would grow this much in only a period of three months; which means that if it was planted, then it must have taken at least more than four months to be this big." Shikamaru explained.

"This means that someone must have replanted this tree from some other place. And the only place that has white cherry blossom trees is the Uchiha residence, it must have been such a burden to come here in the middle of the night only to plant a tree so big that it could reach Sakura's window giving you a complete view of her room and herself…right Sasuke?" Neji was fully smirking now savoring the moment.

Naruto's jaw dropped and Shikamaru was staring openly at the shocked Uchiha.

"Ok so I did plant a freaking tree to watch over my girlfriend! What about you Hyuuga? Implanting a mini microphone on Tenten's shirt to spy on her? And you Naruto, you were snooping at Hinata while she was in the hot springs! And Shikamaru you hid a camera inside of Ino's bathroom mirror!" Sasuke pointed at each of them.

Naruto and Shikamaru were now again shocked, and Neji was strangling Naruto.

"You should be locked away you perverted fool!!!!" Neji yelled.

"Ok guys that's enough, can we please stop talking about trees and spying and invading personal privacy?" Shikamaru said.

Neji let go of Naruto and they all started listening to the girls' conversation.

"_Can you guys believe that Sasuke didn't try to call me at all?"_

"What the hell? She didn't want me calling her!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"_I know! I think Neji is hiding from me"_

"Uh, yea!!! I don't want a katana up my ass!!!!" Neji said in a sarcastic voice again.

"_That good for nothing lazy ass boyfriend!!!! I bet that he is too busy watching his clouds to even look for me" _

"Troublesome woman!!!!"

"_I can't believe that Naruto wasn't waiting for me at Ichiraku!"_

"Hey I was protecting my sanctuary!!!!!!" Naruto screeched.

"_Someone would think that your own boyfriend would try to make up with you and offer you an explanation so that we can play hard to get and forgive them in the end, right?"_

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_Then they must be really dense not to realize that this is the case." Ino replied._

"SHE HAS TO BE KIDDING!!!!!!!"

"_Um, you don't think that there's someone else do you?" Hinata asked them with worry all over her face._

_All the girls got into silence, each of them thinking about that possibility. _

"Oh come on!! Surely they don't think we could do something like that?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows Naruto? The female mind is and will remain an enigma" Shikamaru replied.

"I'm not worried I know that Sakura knows that I would never do that to her" Sasuke said.

"_No! No that can't be it, I mean you guys have seen Sasuke-kun right? He is not interested in any other girl other than me!!!" _

"_I say the same thing about Neji-kun!!!! Sakura and I are the only people who are able to defrost their hearts!!" _

Naruto laughed and Shikamaru chuckled, "they have a point there".

"_There's no way that Shika-kun likes someone else! I mean he is too lazy to even think about liking another girl." _

"Hey! I deeply resent that" Shikamaru sighed.

"_Naruto-kun wouldn't do that either, I mean I know him and he wouldn't hurt me this way"_

"I know that's right" Naruto nodded while grinning.

_Silence._

"_BUT WHY HAVEN'T THEY CALLED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

"WELL HOW WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT YOU WANTED US TO CALL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_OH HELL NO!!! IF ANY FANGIRL GOT TO SASUKE-KUN, I WILL KILL HER AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A SUICIDE FOR EVEN TALKING TO MY MAN!!!!"_

"Wow, who knew that Sakura was the jealous type?" Sasuke sweat dropped. "And incredibly overprotective?"

"_NO ONE WILL EVER THINK ABOUT HITTING ON NEJI-KUN!!! I WILL DESTROY EVERY GIRL IN KONOHA IF I HAVE TO!!!!!!!"_

"Um guys, is it possible to be scared of your girlfriend's jealousy? Even a little?" Neji asked.

"_MAYBE IT'S THAT STUPID TAIYO GIRL!! SHE'S BEEN FOLLOWING SHIKA-KUN AROUND A LOT!!! SHE MUST BE DESTROYED!!!"_

"She's my freaking cousin who can never get over the fact that my head is not a flipping pineapple!!!" Shikamaru yelled, and sweat dropped when Neji, Naruto and Sasuke looked at him weirdly and scooted out of the way.

"_I'M SURE THAT THE RAMEN GIRL AYAME WAS EYEING MY NARUTO-KUN TOO MUCH, SHE SHALL DIE!!!!!"_

"Neji? I'm scared" Naruto cried.

_Ding!_

"_Yay! Cookies are done!" Sakura disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a batch of freshly made chocolate chip cookies on a tray._

"_Wow all that man-stealing-girl-must-die yelling and thinking really leaves you starved!" Tenten said while munching on a cookie._

"_Yea well, I still don't think MY Sasuke-kun is a two-timing-bastard, and if he was then he'll break my heart again." Sakura sighed._

Sasuke's eyes softened at the mention of causing such damage to the girl he loved. He had to resist the urge of jumping into Sakura's room and holding her close to him, and tell her that he wouldn't do that to her.

"_I don't think my heart would resist being trampled on" murmured Hinata._

Naruto looked down, unable to see the sad expression of Hinata's face.

"_Me neither" said Ino and Tenten in unison._

For once in their lives the guys felt the full force of guilt spread all over their bodies.

"_Ok that's enough of self-pitying! Why don't you put the DVD we found in Tsunade-sama's office?" Sakura offered._

"_Yea let's put it on!"_

In a second, four heads snapped up and they saw with desperation Ino taking the DVD out of her purse and Tenten turning on the tv.

"They are going to watch it!!!!! DOBE GO AND STOP THEM!!!!!!!!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his collar and started shaking him very fast.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT TEME?? YOU ARE THE PRODIGY HERE!!!!! THINK OF SOMETHING!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME I AM TOO LAZY TO STOP THOSE TROUBLESOME WOMEN!!!!" we all know who said that.

Suddenly Naruto had an epiphany. No he didn't remember that he had to buy some more ramen. He had…

"GUYS!!!!! I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!!"

They all looked at him weird and Sasuke punched his head.

"DOBE WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO YOUR NONSENSE!!!!"

"NO REALLY I HAVE AN IDEA!! AND I NEED YOU ALL TO DO THIS!!!" Naruto grabbed their arms and pulled them so hard that they all fell off the four story tree.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

Girls' POV

_THUD_

"Hey did you guys hear something?" Hinata asked.

"No, well come on I'll press play." As in slow motion Sakura's finger came closer to the button and just when she was one mini inch from it…

KNOCK KNOCK

"Huh? Wait a sec guys, I'll be right back." Sakura got up and headed towards the door.

"Hurry up forehead!!!" Ino shouted.

"Fine!! Wait just one minute Ino-pig!!"

"What the hell forehead!! First is a second then a minute!! What's next a hour???!!!"

"It's a figure of speech pig!!!!!!" Sakura puffed and turned the doorknob only to stare at the weirdest thing she has ever seen in her entire life.

Four little…uh…girls?

"Uh…hi?"

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

Boys' POV

"I don't know what is worse to be seen in my darkest hour by my girlfriend and her best friends, or this humiliation" Sasuke scowled.

"You guys I'm telling you this plan is foolproof!!" Naruto said.

"DOBE!!! I am wearing a FREAKING SKIRT!!!!!!!!!"

It was true s painful as it was for everyone. Sasuke was wearing a blue skirt and a brown shirt that said: 'I LOVE ROCK LEE!!!!' on green letters with roses sewed on the sleeves and a green boa around his neck. H also had on a red afro wig with big hoop earrings on his ears.

Neji was wearing a fucsia miniskirt with little green butterflies and a white shirt that said: 'I AM A WHITE HOT CHICK!!!!!!' on red letters. His hair was let down and curled up with some glitter on and he had a pair of dangling earrings with kisses at the end.

Shikamaru wore a white skirt with a pair of red handcuffs as a belt. A red sleeveless shirt that said, 'I NEED YOUR HELP TO GET THESE HANDCUFFS OFF' in black bold letters and he had on a black wig and a pair of stars dangling from her earrings.

Naruto had put on a black skirt with sewed ramen bowls and an orange shirt that said: 'I'M A FOXY GIRL!!!' in white letters and three big necklaces were around his neck. He had on a purple wig and his 'hair' was tied up in the messiest way possible.

They all had tons of make up on and were kneeling with a pair of shoes attached at their knees and their arms were pulled up in a way so that they would look shorter.

"I swear Naruto, I will kill you after this." Neji swore

"You are the most troublesome guy I have ever met…and the stupidest one too." Shikamaru sighed.

"This will work, just follow my lead" Naruto knocked the door.

"FOLLOW YOUR LEAD!!! I LOOK LIKE A SLUTTY GIRL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!" Sasuke almost threw himself at Naruto when the door opened and there right there in front of him stood Sakura.

"Uh…hi"

"Hi miss" Naruto said in a high pitched voice. Sakura glanced at the others expecting a greeting too.

"Hi!" They all had to clear their throats to get to a high pitched voice too.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh…no?" Naruto said.

"Then why are you here?"

It seemed that Naruto was out of ideas because he was staring at his 'girl friends'.

"Uh…Kira! Why are we here?" He asked looking at Sasuke.

"What?" He growled.

"Kira…you are Kira. Tell us why we are here"

Sasuke gulped and said, "Cause we're from the APFSFG".

Sakura raised an eyebrow; soon she wasn't the only one staring at them. Ino, Tenten and Hinata also were standing on the door.

"The APFSFG? What is that?" Hinata asked.

"It stands for… Academy of Promising Future Slutty FanGirls!!!" Sasuke said at the end.

MAJOR SWEATDROP.

"Uh, Yea!! And we like need like money for like a shirt that's like so cool 'cause like that's like what we need the money for and like tuition and with the education we can like get men and like get everyone to like like us." Neji said.

Another major sweatdrop.

"Then let me tell you that you are way on your way to become one. Starting with your speech, I mean you said the word 'like' but need to work on the outfit. Its just not slutty enough," Ino said.

"Yup, and you over did the make up. Love the shirts though, I didn't know Lee had a fangirl" Sakura offered.

"But aren't you a little too young to want to become a fangirl?" Tenten said.

"Ok you like need to like mind your own business," Kira/Sasuke said.

"Oh yea? Fine then get out!" Just as Ino was about to close the door on them Naruto stopped them.

"Wait! Ayura needs your help!"

The guys-now-transformed-into-girls all had question mark symbols over their heads.

"Who?"

Naruto pointed at Shikamaru/Ayura, "she does." He went over to him/her and hugged him/her and the next thing you knew a huge red stain was on his/her white skirt. The guys were shocked and Shikamaru was speechless, his eyes were bulging and his jaw was on the floor.

"OMG!!!! I'M LIKE DYING HERE!!!!!!" Ayura yelled.

The girls had a knowing grin on their faces, "here come on, we have something that will help." Tenten grabbed Ayura's hand and dragged her into the house followed by Naruto.

"Like what was that?" Sasuke asked them.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata frowned at them, "you're a girl and you don't know? She just got her period; although I'm very surprised she did at such young age."

"Hn" said Neji.

Hinata turned her attention to him and crouched down to her level. After looking intently at his eyes she frowned. "Are you from the Hyuuga clan?"

Neji's eyes bulged and Sasuke gulped. Sakura and Ino stared at Neji too.

"She's right, you do have the eyes, and your hair reminds me of Neji."

Neji was flabbergasted and did the only thing he could. He freaked out. "Like it's so not cool that when like someone has really pretty eyes people like think they are like from the Hyuuga clan and that like kills my self-esteem like a lot! And like FYI I have like a weird disease that it's like so weird that they named it a disease that I can't like pronounce."

Hinata stared once more and then smiled, "whew! Oh thank God!! That's a relief."

The girls backed away from the screaming girl and stood once again.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

Hinata laughed, "Because you would be an embarrassment to our clan and besides you kind of reminded me of my cousin Neji. Ha! OMG!!! Girls can you imagine Neji wearing a shirt that says 'I'M A WHITE HOT CHICK!!!!!!'"

Everyone started laughing at poor Neji who hung his head in shame.

"Or Sasuke with a shirt that said, 'I LOVE ROCK LEE!!!!!'"

Once again more laughter, which led our two coldhearted heartthrobs to ultimate humiliation.

"Hey guys what are you laughing at?" asked Tenten when she was back with the other two girls following closely.

"Imagine Neji wearing a shirt that reads 'I'M A WHITE HOT CHICK!!!!' just for one second."

Silence.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

Sniff.

Silence.

"OMG we are so sorry!!! Here you guys need a hug." Both Sakura and Tenten felt so ashamed for making fun of the girl's shirts that they hugged both Neji and Sasuke.

"Feel better? Here take this," Hinata handed them a ten dollar bill to each. "For your Academy."

"Like thank you", replied the 'little girls'.

"You're welcome, now you need to go home. Bye everyone! Hey girls lets watch that DVD!!!!" With that they closed the door leaving four cross dressers kneeling.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!!!!!!! THIS WAS ALL FOR NOTHING!!!!!!!! WE DIDN'T STOP THEM AND WE CROSS DRESSED FOR NOTHING!!!!!!" They all strangled Naruto who only laughed?

They all backed away from him as if he had a disease. "Guys I think he has finally lost it."

Naruto just smirked as they all stripped from their hideous outfits and headed back to the tree walking weirdly from being on their knees for a long time. When they sat on a branch they were shocked at what they heard and saw.

"_Hey have you seen the case???" Sakura asked. They were all looking everywhere for it._

"_OMG That little blond girl just robbed us!!!!! I should have known she was blond anyways!!!" Tenten yelled._

"_Hey! What's wrong with being blonde?" Ino said._

"_Oh sorry, just stereotyping again." _

Outside everyone stared shocked at Naruto who had a huge grin and the DVD on his right hand.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Naruto you are a genius!!!!!" Sasuke punched the air with his fist.

"I know, I know no need to applaud." Naruto raised his hands as Shikamaru took the case from him.

"Hey Naruto?" he said.

"Yea?"

"The DVD is not here"

"What?"

"_Lucky us that we already put in the DVD, press play Sakura!!!" Ino said._

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

In the movie

"_Hi this is Tsunade and if you found this, then that means that my plan succeeded. By the way everything that happened in this movie is during the time you guys were away in Suna. Your dear boyfriends came to me and Kakashi for advice and since they were too dense that you were only playing hard to get, I decided to make them suffer a bit for hurting you. Now I hid a camera during this session which I just knew you had to watch, believe me you'll be shocked at how are men scared of a simple thing!! Well enjoy!!"_

The screen went black and a message in white letters came out.

THE LECTURE

"_Man! You guys are obsessive" _

"_Yeah no wonder the girls left to lay off you guys." _

_The guys stiffened at this._

"_What do you mean by that?" they all tried to sound nonchalant but weren't succeeding._

"_I don't know maybe they'll meet hotter guys with better manners and great personalities" _

"_Excuse me?" they all were pretty mad by now._

"_Do you know any other guy in the entire world who is better than me?" Sasuke and Neji yelled at the same time_

"_Hey! I'm better than you!!!" they screamed at the same time again_

"_This is what I mean. Sasuke and Neji you both think you're better than the other and frankly it's annoying. Sasuke just because you are probably one of the hottest guys in Konoha and actually have a fan club doesn't mean you have to be cold-hearted or mean to anyone else. Neji I know that you have suffered a lot in your childhood but that doesn't mean you have to be cold too. Sakura and Tenten still love you guys but I don't know how long that last if you guys will keep this kind of attitude towards them"_

_Sasuke and Neji were silent and head low of embarrassment. _

"_Ooooohhhhhhh!!!! BURN!!!! You guys got owned!!!!" Naruto was laughing like a maniac grabbing his sides._

"_Oh Naruto please don't get me started with you!!!"_

_Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and stared at the figure that was speaking to him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What I mean is that you are fantastically clueless. You act totally stupid in front of everyone and you still think is ok. It even took you four years to figure out Hinata liked you. You need to get more serious and pay attention in what Hinata actually says and not think of ramen every single second of your life!!!" _

_Naruto was shocked to say the least and his eyes couldn't even be seen._

"_I guess that leaves you huh Shikamaru?" _

_Shikamaru inwardly gulped._

"_Troublesome"_

"_Yeah, that troublesome phrase? It has got to go. Everything that surrounds you is troublesome!!!! To think is troublesome, to eat is troublesome, even to have fun is troublesome!!!! Seriously boy you need to stop being so lazy and actually do something for a change. I don't care that you have an IQ of 200, nobody does. What they care is of what you do with it. If you would use that intelligence you could plan something to make Ino happy. Instead you're staring at those useless and retarded clouds." _

_I don't even think I can describe Shikamaru's reaction since it was unreadable._

"_What she is trying to tell you guys is that you need to do some major changes in your attitudes and personalities." _

_The boys had their heads low and only nodded in agreement._

The screen went black again. The girls were shocked and very confused, then new letters came into the screen.

HOW TO GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND BACK 101

"_This is stupid" both Neji and Sasuke said and then started a glaring contest as always._

"_Troublesome"_

"_I want ramen."_

"_Quit whining, now we'll start with something easy" Kakashi told them with a smirk hidden behind his mask._

"_What's your concept of romance?" Tsunade asked_

"_Being corny" our one and only human ice-cube answered._

"_Humiliating yourself by showing stupid emotions and feelings that are supposed to be secret", everyone sweat dropped at Neji's remark._

"_Romance is too troublesome"_

"_Romance is about showing a girl that she's the most beautiful and perfect thing that has ever existed and that an angel drove her into our lives" Naruto replied with a dramatic bow._

_Sasuke and Neji's jaws fell and Shikamaru gaped. Kakashi was wide-eyed and Tsunade had tears in her eyes._

"_That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard"_

"_Dobe, where did that speech came from?" we all know who that was._

"_If you have a spying gadget that communicates to another place where a guy is giving you instructions I'll kill you." Neji roared_

"_Even I couldn't say something that troublesome"_

"_Why couldn't any of you say something like this?" Naruto asked_

"_Because they are just too cold" Kakashi replied_

"_Are you telling me that two prodigies from the most distinguished and powerful clans in Konoha and a 200 IQ smartass guy couldn't come up with something as simple as that?" _

_Said prodigies blushed the tiniest blush ever._

"_This is why you're here; now tell me when any of you been romantic to your ex-girlfriends have?" Tsunade sighed._

"_Uh, is this a trick question?" Shikamaru asked_

"_When we train" Neji crossed his arms._

"_At eating ramen!" our loudmouth hyperactive blonde yelled_

"_Cloud watching" Shikamaru closed his eyes._

'_When she cooks for me" Sasuke _

"_You know maybe that's why they are even madder, its always about you!!!" Tsunade sighed._

"_Neji you could do more than training, Naruto not everything revolves around ramen. Shikamaru I still don't get why you watch clouds, they're retarded and stupid, and Sasuke… WHY ON EARTH IS SAKURA COOKING FOR YOU??" Kakshi suddenly created a really scary aura around himself. Everyone sweat dropped._

"_Kakashi is right, now why don't you think of what the girls like the most"_

"_Ino likes flowers" _

"_Good! Now why are the rest of you silent?" _

"_Don't tell me you guys don't know what your girlfriends like" Kakashi sweat dropped._

"_Uh" they said._

"_Sakura's favorite thing is to watch the moon while the wind makes the sakura petals fly around her" Sasuke replied._

"_Interesting" Tsunade said, "I would imagine something like that from her"_

"_Ok Naruto you still haven't told us what does Hinata likes"_

"_And he won't say it because she doesn't tell this to anybody" Neji said._

"_Oh really then what does she like?" Naruto asked._

_Everyone stared at Neji._

"_Poetry"_

"_Huh?" Naruto sweat dropped. "Is that what she likes?"_

"_Yea, what did you think she liked ramen?" Neji sneered._

"_N-No" Naruto blushed._

"_Idiot" _

"_OH YEAH? Then tell us what does Tenten like?" _

_Neji gulped. He had absolutely no idea of what Tenten liked._

"_What's wrong Hyuuga? Cat's got your tongue?" Sasuke smirked._

"_Hey! You took five minutes to figure out what Sakura liked!!!"_

"_But I got it after a while" Sasuke scowled._

"_Just gimme a sec….Tenten likes to skate"_

"_Really? I didn't know she could skate" Naruto said._

"_Good then, now that you know what do the girls like here's where your imagination takes over." Tsunade said._

"_HUH?" the guys including Kakashi looked at her incredulously._

"_Yep, you'll have homework today. And it'll be to think of creative and romantic ways to use the thing that the girls like to court them again!!!!" Tsunade yelled._

"…_O.O" _

"_Any objections?"_

_Before anybody could say anything she said: "Good now get the hell out of here!!!!"_

_At this the all leaped out of the place. Kakashi was the only one who remained there._

"_Tsunade-sama? You do realize that they're guys."_

"_Yea. So?"_

"_Guys have absolutely no idea of romanticism or creative imagination."_

"_I know that Kakashi, which is why this will be fun…" Tsunade smirked and Kakashi sweat dropped._

The screen went black again on the more-shocked-than-ever girls and a certain Hyuuga heiress and a pink haired kunoichi with bulged eyes and jaws opened still in shock from hearing Naruto say such beautiful and smart speech.

CRACKING UP 'MEN' Part I

"_Why are we here?" Sasuke grunted._

"_Because we're are going to help you reach your sensible side" Tsunade answered_

"_Well god luck melting the coldhearted bastard here old lady" Naruto laughed._

"_Nobody's talking to you dobe! So shut up" Sasuke yelled._

"_Please don't start fighting again, it's just too troublesome" we all know who that is._

"_Let me understand something here. We need to be more sensible right?" Neji glared at Tsunade._

"_Yes"_

"_Ok, then why are we in a freaking movie theater?" he asked again._

"_Because you are going to watch a 24 hour marathon of chick flicks" Kakashi appeared and smiled behind his mask._

_Silence. Then…_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_The oh- so respected shinobi raced for the door to find it locked with a seal._

_Sasuke attacked the poor door with Chidori, Neji used his charka filled punches, Naruto was using his Rasengan and Shikamaru being Shikamaru stood still not wasting his precious charka knowing that it will all be useless. _

_Both Kakashi and Tsunade sweat dropped. _

"_What the hell are you doing? Afraid of a couple of chick flicks? And you call yourselves shinobi? BE MEN!!!!" Kakashi yelled ashamed of his students._

"_Wow Kakashi! I never knew you were so brave! Come and take a seat beside the boys" Tsunade said with a huge smile on her lips._

_Kakashi stared at her in confusion, "excuse me?"_

"_You are watching this too; you have to set a good example for the boys here." _

"_Oh, ok. Excuse me for a moment?" Kakashi turned his back and approached the guys._

"_Well what the heck do you think you're doing just standing there? Why haven't you been able to break the door down? And you call yourselves shinobi? BE MEN!!!!" He yelled at them._

_Tsunade just fell over anime style, at the sight of both the Uchiha and Hyuuga prodigies, the self-announced Hokage fox boy, and the always laid back-cool-and-collected sensei trying to escape the horror of chick flicks._

"_Oh please, just take a seat" Tsunade was mad now, and ashamed that her village had men like those._

_Grumbling the 'men' took a seat and they were tied up to their seats with charka ropes. _

_And they…_

_Screamed their heads off._

"_OMG!!!! SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!" Naruto was freaking out._

"_INO HAD BETTER APPRECIATE THIS!!!!! TROUBLESOME WOMAN!!!" Shikamaru inexplicably was crying._

"_THIS IS TORTURE!!! I WILL NEVER BE THE SAME MAN AGAIN!!!!" Neji screamed._

"_PLEASE!!!! HAVE MERCY!!! I CAN'T SEE THIS STUFF!!! I AM AN UCHIHA!!!" Sasuke pleaded._

"_I PROMISE NOT TO READ MORE ICHA ICHA PARADISE IF YOU LET ME GO!!!!" Kakashi yelled._

"_Ok guys now that we are ready; let's start the marathon shall we? Oh and if any of you closes your eyes it'll be 42 hours of chick flicks" Tsunade warned._

_They all fell quiet that is if you don't count the whimpers._

"_Good, now we'll start with one of my favorites… Titanic!!!" Tsunade smiled._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

CRACKING UP 'MEN' Part II

"_Ok guys Titanic is over, did you like it?" Tsunade asked. She then just stopped and sweat dropped at the sight. _

_Naruto was bawling. Shikamaru kept repeating his favorite word over and over while his voice was breaking. But the two prodigies and the perverted sensei only were red-faced refusing to let a single tear roll down their cheeks._

"_WHY JACK!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE????" Naruto cried._

"_This is a troublesome movie!!!!!!!!!" Shikamaru's eyes were a little watery._

"_HOLD ON BOYS!!!!!!! DO NOT FALL INTO THE DEATHLY GIRLY TEMPTATION!!!!!!! BE STRONG!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled._

"_HYUUGAS DON'T CRY, HYUUGAS DON'T SHOW EMOTIONS, HYUUGAS AREN'T WEAK!!!" Neji kept encouraging himself to keep it together._

"_I WILL NOT CRY, THIS MOVIE WILL NOT DEFEAT ME. I AM AN UCHIHA!!!!!!!" we all know who said that._

'_OMG!!!! Memo to self: Make sure which kind of the shinobi are actually qualified to protect my village' __Tsunade thought._

"_Well, apparently I have just made one of you cry so let's move on shall we???"_

"_OH GOD!!!!!!!!!!!" they all yelled._

"_This one is also one of my favorites. Gentlemen I present to you… The Notebook" She smiled._

"_Wait!!!! Tenten once saw that movie and she said it wasn't that sad even though she almost cried!!!!!!!! Maybe we have a chance!!!!!!!" Neji said._

_ 2 hours later _

"_OH NOAH!!!!! YOU NEVER STOPPED LOVING ALLIE!!!! THAT IS TRUE LOVE!!!!" Shikamaru cried._

"_The poems are beautiful and heart breaking!!!" Naruto whimpered._

"_HOLY CRAP!!!! SHIKAMARU JUST CRACKED!!!" Kakashi yelled._

"_Tsunade I think you'll have to do better than that" Sasuke smirked._

"_Yea, so far the 'cool guys' haven't been disturbed" Neji mocked._

"_You are right, which is why I saved these last movies in case of an emergency" Tsunade gave them a creepy yet vicious smile._

"_And which ones would that be?" The three 'cool guys' smiled._

"_THESE!!!!!! The English Patient, Gone with the Wind, and A Walk to Remember!!!!!!!!" _

CONFESSIONS

_ After all the movies had been watched _

"_Well now that this is over how do you feel?" Tsunade asked._

"_Hinata I am so sorry that I always act foolish and stupid and very hyperactive, but that's the way I always get when I think of you which is all the time. I always thought that you were the prettiest girl and even when we started going out I couldn't believe you would even think about dating me!!! I love you Hinata ever since we met in the Academy and I will always love you" Naruto cried._

"_You might be troublesome and loud and sometimes even annoying. But you're the girl I fell in love with!!! And I know that no matter that I don't show it and that I think that everything is troublesome; life would be even worse without my Ino!!! I love you so much and forgive me if I seem lazy, but my love for you it's too heavy for me. I love you my Ino," Shikamaru sobbed._

"_Even though I am very center minded, there was always one thought in my head, and that was you Tenten. I may never say this as I would like to but God gave me the greatest gift when he assigned you in my team. I tried to tell myself that I wasn't enough for you which is why I always tried to take my mind away from you, but it only made me love you more. Tenten I love you and always will, " Neji yelled._

"_I know that I broke your heart when I left, and that you cried for me a lot. When I was away everything was hard, training, living, but I told myself that I would do what I could just so when I'd return I could protect you. I always imagined and dreamed that you'd still be there waiting for me and that thought got me through another day. I may have been cold to you before but I was very scared for your safety so that's why I drew you away; but now that I am back I couldn't stop thinking on how beautiful you became and that its even harder to keep you with me. I know I never told you this before Sakura but you are the angel who saved me from dying, you are the only girl I would even think to love and I want you know that forever." Sasuke sighed as fresh tears were flowing from his eyes._

_Every guy was crying their heart out and they were still repeating things like: "I love you Ino", or "You are my only love Sakura", and "Our love is forever Tenten", and "Hinata you will always be in my heart."_

_With this Tsunade smiled and winked to the camera, few seconds later the screen faded to black ending the movie._

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

In the living room

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were crying their eyes off as they replayed what they just heard a while ago.

"I can't believe that they did all this only to try and get us back," Ino bawled.

"I know and I'm very sorry for treating them so badly before we left" Hinata cried.

"The worst part is that we would still hold a grudge even after they did this for us" Tenten hiccupped.

"And the most terrible part is that they just confessed our love for us in a beautiful speech even when they knew we were mad at them" Sakura sobbed.

"I feel like a total jerk!!!" Tenten yelled

"Me too" replied the others.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who's that now?" they all got up and opened the door, only to gasp.

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru were right in front of them with a bouquet of different flowers each.

Each girl threw herself to her boyfriend and started to cry their eyes out again.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

With Sakura and Sasuke

"I am so sorry I was so mean to you Sasuke!!!" She cried while hugging him tightly.

Sasuke smiled at her, not smirked but smiled and gently rubbed his thumbs to catch all the tears, "tears never look good on such a happy and beautiful girl. These on the other hand look perfect with you." He handed her a bouquet of pink and white cherry blossoms.

"I love you Sasuke-kun!"

"I love you too" With that they kissed softly.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

With Neji and Tenten

"Neji how could have been so stupid!!! I shouldn't have treated you this way I'm sorry!!"

Neji just hugged her and gave her butterfly kisses on her face, "you know that seeing you cry is not the way I fell in love with you. And I was hoping that these would return the smile that enchanted me." He handed her a bouquet of jasmines.

"I love you Tenten" He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you too Neji".

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

With Shikamaru and Ino

"Troublesome woman, don't cry please!"

Ino was bawling and keeping a tight grip on his shirt. "Shut up!! I'm so sorry for being such a jerk!"

Shikamaru handed her the bouquet of lilies and dried her tears. "I love you" he captured her lips and kissed her deeply.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

With Naruto and Hinata

"I'm sorry the way I acted Naruto-kun really" Hinata said hugging her bouquet of white and purple roses."

Naruto shook his head and leaned in to kiss her, then he whispered against her lips, "I love you."

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

**Wow!! That was the longest chapter I've ever written and eve though it took me forever to write it I believe it was worth it. R&R PEOPLE!!!!!**


	18. Suspicions Arise

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!!!!! YOU ROCK!!!!!!!!**

**Please don't kill me after this chapter. There will be a time skip.**

**Warning: SasuSaku moment only!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke, don't rub it in.**

**Chapter 18**

**Suspicions Arise**

_ Four months later _

The girls were back at W.O.S.K. headquarters, all in their uniforms and their hair was back to black again. Making their way to Tsunade's office, they suddenly stopped when they heard shouts and crashes on the other side of the door.

"Uh…Tsunade-sama?" Sakura pocked her head into the office sweatdropping at the sight of the poor office. The desk was reduced to splinters, there were many papers on the floor, and two of the four chairs were either destroyed or out of the window.

"What happened?" Tenten asked.

"Damn it looks as if a hurricane was here" Ino shook her head while pocking a chair that seemed to be in perfect conditions, only to sweatdrop when it collapsed at her touch.

"I AM VERY FRUSTRATED AND MAD AT THE SAME TIME!!!!! THAT'S WHY I CALLED YOU!!!" Tsunade yelled.

Hinata found a bottle of sake on a corner and lifted it to eye level. "Tsunade-sama I found your sake, you can calm down now."

Upon hearing this Tsunade took a big gulp out of the bottle, her shoulders relaxing instantly. Then she stared hardly at the four girls standing in front of her.

"Girls, I am afraid we have a situation at hand." Tsunade told them, "Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and finally Shikamaru are onto you."

The girls froze a scared look on their faces while they processed the information.

"That's not possible; they have nothing to rely their suspicions on. All our stuff is hidden in places they would never even think of looking; it's just not possible." Ino said.

"But they found something, the most important thing that you forgot to protect. They found your personal ID's; they came to me asking about it. Thankfully they didn't saw the initials of the organization or the symbol. Otherwise your act would have been destroyed." Tsunade said.

Sakura bowed her head, she was so ashamed of herself and she couldn't believe how Sasuke ever had hold of it. He would have to have found the room in the back of her bathroom window, there she had the ID.

"What do you suggest Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked softly, with a hint of desperation in her voice. But they already knew what was to happen, and what they had to do.

Sighing, she said "I suggest we pull our plan in action. You know what that means right?" She observed all of them.

Bowing their heads they nodded, "Yes".

"Good, I gave them a mission to the village in the Mist, they all leave tomorrow morning; it will take them a week to be back. By that time Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten must be gone."

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_ Back in Konoha _

Four gloomy girls were currently walking back to their homes, they all knew what was to be done but still they were hurting really bad.

"I still can't believe that they found them. All these years protecting our identity, from them to keep them safe; and now everything's over. I can't believe that this is happening," Sakura sighed.

"You know I knew that there was something going on with Neji, he was looking at me weird." Tenten told them.

Hinata trembled a bit trying to keep her tears from falling. "It's hard to believe that after today I won't see my Naruto-kun as Hinata Hyuuga again."

This only made matters worse for the girls.

"It's not fair! After all we've been through together this has to happen! Next time Sasuke-kun sees me it won't be his cherry blossom anymore."

"I only hope that my lazy-bum doesn't get more troublesome after Ino Yamanaka is gone."

"Well you know what? If this is the last time I'll ever see Neji-kun as myself; then I will not be sad." Tenten punched the air while she said so.

This brightened the other girls too; they all went their separate ways as they felt the sorrow returning.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

With Sakura

As she entered their apartment, the smell of burning wax reached her. Slowly walking to the living room and stared at a single table with a lit candle and a note. Sakura walked all the way to the table and read the note.

_A surprise awaits upstairs._

Smirking she made her way up to their room and stood in shock at the sight in front of her. A beautiful black dress was resting on top of the bed, and pair of black heels was sitting right next to it, and on top of the dress was another note.

_After you are dressed come to get some dinner._

"Sasuke-kun what are you up to?" Sakura whispered to herself as she got changed.

'**I guess that we'll have to find that out by ourselves'**

'_Yea and I really don't mind the waiting'_

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Sasuke's POV

I waited downstairs, my palms sweating nervously as I paced around the living room.

'_What if she doesn't like it?'_

'**Stop worrying! She'll love this, and maybe we can get a little something something out of this, before we leave.'**

'_You are a pervert, you know that right?'_

'**I try, hey! Snap out of it! She's coming!!!!'**

Sasuke snapped out of his trance only to stare openly at Sakura.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

Sakura smiled when she saw the way Sasuke was staring at her and kissed him to make him stop.

"I take it that you like the dress?" she asked.

"I like the person who is wearing it even more." Sasuke said, smirking when Sakura blushed.

"You have great taste in choosing dresses though." It was true! The dress was strapless and it only reached mid-thigh, with a silver bow on the waist line and a white cherry blossom sewed in the bottom right of the dress.

Sasuke only shrugged, "I try. Come on let eat dinner."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and froze when he stepped away from her, revealing a fancy looking table with two lit candles, a red rose rested on a thin vase and soft music played on the background. The table was made for two and the setting wouldn't have been any more perfect.

Sakura felt her eyes stinging, and slowly asked, "Sasuke-kun, did you do this all by yourself?"

He only nodded; only to grow alarmed when he heard a sob from his cherry blossom.

"Sakura! It's ok, don't cry! I understand that you hate this." He patted her back awkwardly.

The sobs became harder, and in an instant she threw herself to him.

"No it's not that! I love it! It's just that I'm very touched that you would do something like this for me!" Sakura cried.

Holding her closer to him, he smiled against her hair. Then he pulled her away to smile down at her, and wipe away her tears with his thumb. "I'm surprised you reacted this way, I made this just so we spend our last time together before I leave for that mission." He said while caressing her cheek.

Sakura felt a sharp pain in her heart, he was right this was going to be their last time together before she disappears from his life for good.

"Hey, no more crying ok? I want to remember your smile each time I think about you while I'm away." He told her.

Smiling Sakura nodded, and they made way to their dinner, both enjoying each other's company.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"I love you, I love you very much." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke turned to her and snaked an arm across her waist, to bring her closer to him. "I love you too. You are the only one who ever made me feel happy," he held her close to him, while she nuzzled her head on the crook of his neck; resting an arm on his chest she fell asleep.

Sasuke sighed and removed a few strands of her pink tresses away from her face and kissed her softly. Taking in her picture he smiled and restored that perfect moment in his memory; the feeling of Sakura's warmth and the smell of fresh strawberries were the last things he remembered before surrendering to a deep sleep.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_ That morning _

Sakura woke up feeling Sasuke's warmth gone, reaching out to her right her hand landed on a flower. Sitting up quickly she took the pink rose and smiled while taking in its sweet scent; then she noticed a little note attached to the stem.

_I love you, my cherry blossom. I'll be thinking of you now and forever._

A tear came down the blossom's cheek after reading the note. She finally realized that Sasuke was gone and that she had a mission to start; sighing she did her morning routine and by noon she started packing up her belongings.

'_I never thought I'll be the one leaving Sasuke-kun'_ she thought as she closed her bag.

When she was done she grabbed her phone and called Ino.

"Ino? ... Are you done yet? ... I am now… ok then, we'll meet there then… bye" With that Sakura pulled all her stuff downstairs by the door.

Then she went back to the bedroom and paced around, taking a last look and remembering all the times Sasuke and her spent in the house. She kept looking around until her eyes landed on a picture frame. It was of her and Sasuke, they were both sitting on a park bench while looking upwards. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and her head rested on his shoulder, she was smiling with her eyes closed while he was resting his head on top of hers with a small smile on his handsome face.

The picture was taken at night by Naruto who decided to spy on them, which so happened to be the moment that Sasuke would finally tell Sakura that he loved her. It was probably the happiest night of her life, except when they saw the flash of the camera and Sasuke pounded Naruto to a bloody pulp for spying behind a bush and listening to his confession.

Sakura smiled at the memory and as soon as she smiled, tears clouded her vision as she sobbed bitterly clutching the picture and bringing it close to her. Collapsing to the ground she continued sobbing for a long while.

A few hours later the apartment was silent, Sakura and her belongings were gone and so was the picture frame.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**I'm sorry for Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto!!!! After this chappie it's all spy stuff. PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! I'M SORRY!!!! R&R people please!!!**


	19. Tsunade's plan

**I'm back and better than ever!!! **

**Special thanks to **_**Surfwizard**_** who gave me the idea of this chappie. Thank you!!!!**

**Chapter 19**

**Tsunade's plan**

Two weeks have passed after Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata had left; and only a week ago had Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru found out that the girls had moved to a different village which location was completely confidential. A few days later Tsunade had given them a dvd from the girls explaining why they had to go.

Those last days were the darkest ones for the lonely shinobi; they couldn't handle the sadness and tried to get as many missions as possible to try and forget the pain, but it was hopeless. Each time Sasuke passed by the park and caught a glimpse of cherry blossom trees he would see her beautiful smile; each time he stopped to stare at the wild flowers Shikamaru would hear her voice; when the wind blew into his face Neji would feel her lips on his; when the raindrops hit his body Naruto would feel the happiness of having her back in his arms.

And the pain would be even worse when they came back home only to be welcomed by an empty and hollow space.

Such was their depression that they didn't even went to greet a group of four girls move into a house on the other side of the village about three days ago.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_ In Tsunade's office _

"Are they really that bad?" she asked Kakashi.

"I'll only say that Naruto hasn't eaten at Ichiraku's or has spoken a word at all."

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. She hadn't expected this to happen, she knew that it would be tough, but she didn't expect the blow to be this intense. She knew that her girls were as equally bad, but that's why she had given them a load of missions to distract them, but she was lying to herself for she knew the girls were equally or in worse emotional condition that the Konoha shinobi were.

It was never her intention to make them suffer so much, but it had to be done. Still she didn't want her best shinobis and kunoichis in this state.

"If I may ask Tsunade-sama, why did the girls leave so suddenly?" Kakashi cocked his head to the side trying to think of many possibilities.

"That Kakashi, it's just between the girls and I. You can go now," waving a hand she dismissed Kakashi. Walking to the window by her office she looked down only to see the four shinobi seated at the base of a willow tree staring at space with a blank face.

Tsunade knew she had to do something, anything to lift their spirits. Maybe if they were together without being really there at all. Pacing around her office she went back to her desk and opened an empty drawer, then doing a hand sign the drawer's floor disappeared and a few files with the W.O.S.K. sign plastered on them rested inside. Taking the top one she opened it and started to read it; it was a top priority mission and for that matter the most dangerous too. Frowning she put it down on her desk in front of her and stared at it, then her eyes traveled to the window and to the four shinobi. Suddenly her eyes widened as she was struck by an idea, turning back to the file she took it in her hands and a mischievous smile made way to her face.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_The next day_

It was morning already, and through the busy street four figures wearing long-high collared black cloaks made their way to the Hokage Tower. Their black hair tied up in ponytails was flying in the wind and on their eyes there were black sunglasses.

"Why do you think Tsunade-sama wants us to go to Hokage Tower when we could meet back at headquarters?"

"I don't know, but it was bad enough that we had to change our fake names along with our ids, now we have walk around the village drawing unwanted attention."

"Chill out, we are here."

The four of them raised their heads as they walked inside the tower, not knowing what was waiting for them on the other side of the door.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_ Inside Tsunade's office _

"What are we waiting for? Just tell us what the damn mission is so that we can go on our merry way." Shikamaru yawned.

Sighing she stared at the four shinobi that stood in front of her, each of them wearing a tired look on their faces.

"I already told you that we are waiting for the key of this mission." As soon as she said that she heard footsteps outside the door followed by a knock. "And it seems that we don't have to wait any longer! Come in!"

As the door opened, the guys turned to see the intruders or I this case, their 'key' to the mission; only to stare openly at four figures wearing cloaks and sunglasses. As soon as the four people had set foot on the office they froze staring straight at the four frowning shinobi. It seemed an eternity when it was only seconds which took them to recover and quickly turned to see a smiling Tsunade.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji these girls are from a hidden female organization in which specializes in assassinations. They are the top assassins and are required in the mission that I am assigning you." Without another word she stood and walked to stand right in between them. "Ladies, the head of the org. has sent me notice of your job. You are to locate and eliminate the Akatsuki before the end of next week."

At this statement the guys stared openly at their Hokage and later to the four girls who only nodded in approval.

"Now guys, you're mission is to accompany them and bring back the bodies of the fallen shinobi back to their original village. This is mandatory and you must not fail, this is an A-ranked mission. You leave today; meet back at the gates in about two hours."

As soon as she said that, the Konoha shinobi left the office leaving four stiff and frozen girls with a smiling Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama what kind of sick joke is this?"

"Come on now Sakura, this is a mission which is extremely dangerous."

"But why them? We could have gone with the back up team back at headquarters"

"I know Tenten, but it so happens that they are now busy."

"All of them? Impossible."

"Try to understand Hinata I did it for all of you."

"Why? The whole point of leaving was so that they would be safe! Now you are sending us with them in an A-ranked mission!!"

"But think about it this way, you are all going to be there! Just not there."

"What?" they all said.

"They think you are some other people, but you know the truth! You will be spending time with them again!"

Silence

"I don't know about this, it's kinda fishy."

"It might be, but you have to go for it. This is after all a mission; now go pack, you leave in about two hours." With a last smile Tsunade pushed them out of her office and waved.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

With the guys

"I can't believe that we are leaving with those girls! They'll only get in our way." Neji yelled.

They were walking to the gates, but could not keep quiet about having to share a mission with other people.

"They will not get in our way, they are professionals, and besides they are the ones who have the toughest job here." Shikamaru sighed while looking at his clouds.

"Yea, I mean locating the Akatsuki hideout and eliminate each of them before the end of next week! That's very little time." Naruto said while scratching his head.

"Hn, I don't know, there's something about those girls that seem familiar." Sasuke thought out loud.

"That they wear almost the same Akatsuki outfit? They only need the red clouds in their cloaks." Neji answered.

"Hn, maybe."

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

With the girls

"I still cannot believe that we are doing this!" Tenten screamed, "I should quit the mission right now!"

Ino sighed, "You know very well we can't do that, this is the most important mission we ever had! And Tsunade-sama confided us with it, we just can't let her down."

"But what are we going to do about the guys though?" Hinata asked them while fidgeting nervously.

"Tsunade-sama is right. We know who we are and who they are; but they don't know anything about this, they just believe that we are some assassins hired to do a job for the Hokage." Sakura answered.

"But they could still find out about us if they see something suspicious. I suggest we don't interact with them unless necessary, and hope that they won't figure out our identity." Ino told them in a low voice as they approached the gates and the five figures of the guys and the Hokage were visible.

"Agreed" they all replied.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

Normal POV

The four shinobi were standing at the gates with Tsunade as they watched the four assassins approaching them. As soon as they were all together Tsunade took the girls away from earshot and whispered.

"Are you sure you can succeed in this mission with the guys without letting them find out who you are?"

They all nodded.

"Listen closely, remember that they are not stupid, if you give them small details they can connect the dots and figure out everything. In case that happens abort the mission and return to headquarters immediately, understand?"

They nodded again.

"Well then, good luck girls. But remember, as soon as you walk out those gates, there will be no turning back."

Silently they all made their way back to the guys and slowly started for the opened gates.

Tsunade wished them all luck and sighed as they disappeared in the forest.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

It had been almost five hours since they left the village hidden in the leaves and they hadn't said a word to each other. The guys walked in a group behind the four girls in front.

Soon it was dark and they decided to make camp. The four shinobi made small tents for themselves as the girls huddled together and raised up a huge tent for the four of them, but spacious enough for more than ten people to fit. After making the tents the fire cooked their food and they all sat on the ground eating silently.

But apparently this was too much silence for the shinobi whom have never been in the company of girls without being annoyed by their constant bickering. Sadly our favorite guys were too proud to start a conversation, although they were hoping one of them would be brave enough to open their mouths. And who else than our number one knuckle-headed hyperactive ninja?

"ARGH!!!! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!" he yelled making his friends jump a few feet and startling the four girls.

"Dobe, be quiet."

"No!! I am tired of being quiet, I am sick of the noise. No one has said a word the whole day!! Someone please say something."

Everyone stared at each other and remained silent. No one dared to talk, no one except…

"Hi"

Seven heads turned to see one of the girls who had dared to talk; they shinobi noticed that the other girls had stiffened and were staring at their friend.

"Hinata! What in the holy name of crap are doing?" Sakura whispered so lightly no one other than Hinata heard.

"Uh…hi!" Naruto replied awkwardly.

Silence

"So…I don't think we actually introduced ourselves did we?" he said.

The girls shook their heads no and stared at Naruto, waiting for him to start. But apparently our hyperactive shinobi was incredibly dense at the time and didn't catch the drift.

Sasuke groaned and spoke to all of them. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha". With that start the others saw this as their cue.

"Neji Hyuuga."

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

The girls knew that there wasn't any escape from this so they decided to speak up.

"I'm Kaede Nouda" said Hinata.

"Ayame Nakata" Sakura told them while looking at the trees behind the guys.

"Rikako Masanobu" Tenten replied, her hands trembling under her cloak.

"Yuri Umeki" Ino whispered with a small nod.

Silence took over them again, which made the atmosphere incredibly heavy. You could even cut the tension with the flick of a kunai.

"Are you girls naked under your robes?" Naruto asked stupidly.

Every head turned to him. They guys had an astonished look on their faces while muttering things like 'stupid idiot' or 'embarrassing'. The girls were the most affected though for they were as red as a tomato and sat frozen while staring at Naruto.

"Excuse me?" said Ayame.

"What the hell are you thinking you freaking pervert!" Rikako yelled.

The girls seemed to have snapped out of their shock and were getting into a fighting position.

"No! I'm not a pervert!! I am sorry, it's just that it just popped into my head, and besides I don't know anyone else other than the Akatsuki to wear similar cloaks like those." Naruto said quickly trying to convince the girls that he was as innocent as a bird.

"In all his stupid glory, the dobe is right. It's a similar cloak to those of Akatsuki." Sasuke said while looking at the four girls.

"Just because we have similar cloaks doesn't mean we are from Akatsuki." Yuri replied.

Once again silence took over them. But this time it was broken by the movement of people settling into their tents. The girls were left to take the whole night to guard the others; although they were smart enough to produce shadow clones of them to protect them as the real girls went back to their tent to get a nice sleep for tomorrow the mission would start.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Yay!!! Spy stuff!!! I know that it took a long time to bring it in the story but I lost track of how the story was going to be continued. But now I have a pretty good idea of how I can follow this.**

**R&R people!!!**


	20. Adventures in Namura Village

**I'm back yo!!! Thanks to all my reviewers who make this story worth writing for. I love y'all!!! (Cries)**

**WARNING: I am using the girls' fake names from now on, so if you forgot which is which then check the previous chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, just the very cool plot.**

**Chapter 20**

**Adventures in Namura Village**

"Man, I'm hungry!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke growled, "dobe, its been only five minutes since we ate breakfast. Just wait until we get to the village!"

They have been walking for a long time now, looking for a village to spend the day at.

"If you can wait an hour, you can eat anything you want when we get to Namura village" said Ayame.

The girls were still wearing the same clothes from the day before. The guys were actually wondering when they would see some action from them, since they had absolutely no lead to get to the Akatsuki hideout.

"So, why exactly are we going to this village in specific?" Shikamaru yawned while staring at the sky counting the little clouds suspended in the air.

"We are here merely to recollect information on the whereabouts of any member of the Akatsuki; once we get there you will see what we are talking about." Replied Rikako.

They fell into silence for about the third time that day; an awkward silence, since no one seemed to want to talk. An hour later they arrived to Namura and checked into a hotel; as soon as they did so the girls started to make up their equipment in their room, while the guys were off somewhere doing God-knows what.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

With the guys

"What do you think those creepy girls are going to do to get the information?" Naruto asked while stuffing his face with food.

Neji who was staring at him in disgust just groaned and looked away, "beats me. Besides they should now what they are doing, they are professionals after all."

"And we aren't?" Shikamaru took a sip from his cup of tea.

"We are shinobi, not assassins. Sure we kill, but that is only in necessary times when on missions; these people instead kill because that's what they have been trained to do. Killing is like second nature to them." Sasuke told them.

They all pondered in thought, but their eyes landed on a laughing couple passing the street. At the sight their eyes softened and a sigh was stuck in their throats; no one dared say anything until Naruto decided to break the silence.

"Do you think they think about us?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto. Maybe they wrote to us when we are not home, or maybe…" Sasuke couldn't get himself to finish that sentence.

"Look guys maybe this is a sign for us to move on. They said it perfectly clear in the tape and maybe its time we forget." Neji whispered.

It was too much for them and they all sighed at the same time.

"Girl trouble huh? Here have some sake, it's on the house. I haven't seen any man that depressed before; they must have been something to make you feel that way." Said the man in charge of the restaurant.

"Yea they are." They replied and with that they drank their sake.

303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030330303030303030303

With the girls

"Ok girls it's almost eight, the nightclubs are full at this time. Are you all ready now?" Yuri/Ino screamed at the others who were locked in the bathroom.

"WAIT A MINUTE!"

Groaning Yuri/Ino sweatdropped, then someone knocked their door.

"Come in its open." She screamed at the door while she entered the bathroom to drag her friends out.

Slowly the guys entered the room and raised an eyebrow when they spotted a laptop, connected to a microphone and a monitor with three screens. But what almost made them faint was when the four girls came out of the bathroom without their cloaks.

Yuri was wearing a pair of jeans and a violet halter top and a pair of white heels. Her black hair was in two low ponytails giving her an innocent look.

Ayame was wearing a hot pink mini skirt with a silver chain as a belt. A tight black tank top revealed her stomach and a lot of skin; on each arm were many black and pink bracelets and on her feet a pair of black heels. Her hair was down and curled up.

Rikako's outfit was of blue short shorts and a see through white shirt. She was wearing a pair of blue pumps and her hair was in a low ponytail with white highlights.

Kaede was wearing a black skirt that reached her mid-thighs and a light green tube top with some body glitter in her shoulders and upper chest. Silver heels were on her feet and her hair was down and straight with some glitter to make it shiny.

As much as the guys were trying to not blush, they weren't successful and not only did they not blush. They had a slight nosebleed, which they managed to stop in order to not pass out. Raising their eyebrows the girls all took their cloaks and out them on to make the guys stop ogling at them; they were still using their black sunglasses.

"Ok guys; remember Ayame and Kaede go in first, then Rikako. At nine thirty sharp I will go down too to finish the job; do you have the earphones?" Yuri asked.

They nodded. Yuri turned to the laptop and after typing some stuff in, she turned back to the others.

"Well it seems that we are good to go. Good Luck."

With that Ayame, Rikako and Kaede left the room leaving Yuri with four most confused shinobi. Turning to them she spoke gravely.

"You are to stay here with me; everything that happens with the others will appear in those screens. Now I have to warn you, the success of this mission resides solely in us. Do not attempt anything after whatever you'll see in those screens."

The four nodded and sat near the screen while Yuri sat on the edge of the bed and typed something in the laptop. Then she rested her hand on the earpiece and spoke loud and clear.

"This is Yuri, do you read me?" A few seconds passed and they replied.

"Positive" said three voices.

"Ok ladies; let's get this thing over with before someone gets severely injured. Or forever traumatized."

The four shinobi had a confused look on their faces; they looked at each other shrugging before turning back to the TV screen.

On each screen they saw Ayame enter a very questionable pub, Kaede was seated at a nearby park with a lot of people who had been either drugged, getting drugged or are involved in certain activities. Rikako had just gotten in a striper's club and was moving thru the crowd. The four of them had gotten rid of the cloaks and sunglasses.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING!!!!!" yelled Naruto who unfortunately for the girls was right in front of the microphone and the others could visibly see them flinch at the same time.

"We would appreciate it if you wouldn't scream in our ears." Came three replies.

"Ok girls do your stuff." Yuri spoke thru the microphone. "Ayame your guy is moving towards you."

Watching at the tv they saw a very old man go up to her and barely mutter a word when she gave him a cold look that send the guy away.

"AYAME! That was the guy and you just turned him away." Yuri spoke to her.

"Are you serious? Please tell me you are not serious." Ayame's voice sounded dismayed.

"Is the guy that bad?" Rikako asked.

"He's as old as my grandpa." Ayame groaned.

The guys heard disgusted noises belonging to the assassins. "EW GROSS!!! I'M SORRY AYAME!!" Kaede's voice was filled with pity.

"Well I need help guys the man is staring at me and I don't know how to bring him over; any suggestions?" Ayame was completely clueless on how to attract an old man's attention.

"He is a perverted old man who is looking for a young whore; tighten your shirt and raise you're skirt more so your legs show. But do it slowly." Rikako suggested.

"Great now I'm a one night stand whore in the twisted mind of a pervert." Ayame sighed.

To the horror of the four shinobi, Ayame did exactly that and sadly the camera was changing so that she was staring right at it when she lifted her mini skirt up showing more of her thighs and she raised both her arms and ruffled her hair a bit before staring right at the man and smiling a seductive smile.

That did the trick, not only for the old man who was hurrying like hell to get to her, but also to our four favorite boys. Naruto was fanning himself trying to breathe normally again, Shikamaru was repeating his favorite word over and over again while his cheeks were a pink color, Neji was red on the face and trembled a bit. But Sasuke was the worst, our poor heartthrob was as red as a tomato had a massive nosebleed and worst of all was that he was aroused, meaning his 'manhood' had hardened.

Yuri was grinning when she took on the appearances of the four shinobi.

"OMG it worked now I have to flirt with a horny perv." Ayame sighed.

"He is not the only one who is horny," Yuri smirked, but that comment was unnoticed by the four guys.

"What are you talking about?" asked Rikako and Kaede at the same time.

Smirking even more Yuri said, "the asses are completely affected, especially the iceberg almost drowned in red water, and there's a lot of light where the sun doesn't shine."

Ayame was blushing a bit, while the other three laughed their asses off.

Two hours later the guys had calmed down and were staring at the man stroking Ayame's leg as he talked. They could see her narrowing her eyes when his hand rested right below her butt.

When Ayame clutched her fist and her lips went to a thin line, Yuri's eye widened and spoke to the microphone.

"DON'T AYAME!"

"He is touching me; I am so going to kill him." Ayame's voice came thru as a deadly whisper.

"You've been in this situation before you can do this." Kaede talked.

"But they were all young and alive, a little horny too but that was ok; but this is just wrong." Ayame whispered.

A few minutes more the man stood up from his seat leant over Ayame and whispered something in her ear; the girl just sat there and smiled another seductive smile and waved good bye while nodding. With that the man left the pub, and as soon as he was out of sight the glass that Ayame was holding cracked in her hand, as she seethed and trembled in anger.

"Yuri I got something, the perv was talking about some meeting with a band of men, in a few minutes. He wouldn't tell me who they were since he got all scared and such, but he did mention a small cabin in the nearby woods."

"Rikako keep trail on him he just entered the club and is heading for the stairs. Keep watch on who is he meeting with." Yuri said.

"Got it." On the screen they saw Rikako go after the old guy. "Ew I still cant believe you just flirted with the guy Ayame."

"Don't remind me," Ayame spoke as she dusted off the glass from her hand.

"Kaede, go on and look for the cabin see if you can find something." Yuri said. "Ayame you can come back now."

"Thank God." With that both girls disappeared and the three screens disappeared.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

"Ayame seriously it wasn't that bad." Yuri tried to help her friend.

"A MAN ALMOST TOUCHED MY ASS YURI!!!"

"Exactly **almost**, he didn't though."

The four shinobi were actually looking at a flustered Ayame who had arrived an hour ago.

Then the door opened and Kaede stepped in, with a kunai on one gloved hand. "Found it on the cabin, there's a probability that its Akatsuki's or other ninja."

"We'll send it to HQ." Ayame said.

Kaede touched her locket, (A/N: remember the locket from the first chapters?) and spoke to it. "Lieutenant Kaede Nouda speaking to headquarters."

"How can we help you Lieutenant?" A voice resonated on the room. The shinobi looked weirdly at the locket.

"I am in possession of evidence and require someone to get it thru the usual."

After a pause the voice said, "we'll be sending someone from the B.T.M. tomorrow morning. Until then." Kaede looked at her friends who had a weird face on.

"So know we have to wait for a member of the B.T.M?" Yuri asked.

"Why would we do that?" No on had noticed Rikako enter the room.

"We're sending evidence to HQ" they replied.

"Oh; anyway the people the pervy was meeting was definitely the Akatsuki. Or Akatsuki-clones, the real ones are going somewhere off in either Snow Country or Rain Country; pervy was giving them a place to stay."

"Its only fitting that perv would help a gang of S-class missing nins." Ayame huffed.

"On the bright side they killed him after they got the info from him." Rikako sighed.

Ayame seemed happier after that.

Yuri yawned and was about to take her shirt off when she noticed that the four shinobi were still in the room.

"OI!!! GET THE HELL OUT!!!" she screamed.

"I'm going believe it!"

"Troublesome women"

"Hn"

"Hn"

With that said from our shinobi they all went to their respective rooms.

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

_The following morning_

The eight people were standing at the gates of the village waiting for the member from the B.T.M. The girls were dressed in their cloaks again and sunglasses on their face.

"Where is he?" Yuri yelled.

"Not here that's for sure." Kaede told her.

"Who is the B.T.M anyways?" Naruto asked.

Turning to them Rikako explained. "Our org is called W.O.S.K. also known as Women's Organization of Spies of Konoha; and as its name it composed only of women. But there's also a group within our org that it's called B.T.M. aka Backup Team of Men."

"That group is used only where assistance is needed in missions that are too hard on us or when they need to carry out small tasks such as this one." Ayame said.

"So let me get this straight, your org is only of women yet you have a group of men lurking around too?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea that's about it." Ayame replied. "And he's taking forever to come."

Grinning Yuri looked at Ayame who glared at her.

Then out of nowhere a kunai pierced the air and landed right in front of Ayame, who after inspecting it smirked.

"I know you are there."

A nani second later a man had an arm across the girl's throat and a kunai held an inch from her neck. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru got out kunais and shurikens.

Ayame only turned her head to the right to see the man and told him.

"You are late."

030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303030303

**Cliffie!!! Very evil cliffie, but man I missed those. **

**Who is the mysterious man? **

**Why was Sasuke so horny?**

**You will have to guess. I am sorry for this late update but I was in a huge writer's block for this story.**

**R&R people please!!**


	21. Important!

**I know I havent updated in a very long time. But the thing is this story will be put on hold until further notice, I have no idea how to keep writing this story. And I don't want to keep updating chapters that have nothing to do with the theme; I'm sorry to say that my first story has gotten so out of track.**

**I'll update as soon as possible, and hopefully I don't lose any of you beautiful and youthful readers! **

**Please forgive me.**

**Ailatan Uchiha**


End file.
